She's the Man
by Jewell Trim
Summary: Universally acknowledged truths about a man in possession of a weapon is that he must have an occasion to using it. Meaning he is not to be trusted.
1. A Single Man Rides Into Town

**A/N: Thank you for those who have read this story till the 10th chapter. I have been giving this story a lot of thought and because of some comments from trolls and the rushed work I did post, I decided to take a break before coming back to fix this one. I needed a clear head. So if you have started this story before this new update, I would suggest a revisit to the beginning because I change quite a bit. Scenes have been added and deleted and relationships aren't as bad.**

 **If you started this 12/11/2017 then everything is up to date**

The sound of the early robins waking up and singing their greetings to their neighbors was accompanied by humming.

Lizzie had gotten up that morning before breakfast with the intent on a quick ride. She crossed the front yard and walked over to the stables where the horses were waking up. Her horse, Sal, was waiting for her.

"Mornin' Sal. Ready to fly today?" Lizzie smiled as she stroked the long nose of her horse. The horse blew out of his nose and made a happy noise as Lizzie went over to grab her saddle.

Five minutes later Lizzie was riding across her father's land. Her hair flew behind her as Sal increased his speed. He jumped over fallen trees and the little stream that was at the border of the Bennet property. When Lizzie finally pulled the reins she was out of breath along with her faithful friend.

Chest heaving, she looked across the level plains, to the old Netherfield property, and past that to the unknown.

Sal moved under her and she patted his neck.

"Someday," she whispered.

Dismounting, she let Sal graze on the tall grass while she found a spot to collapse onto her back and look up at the brightening sky. The grass tickled her face as it moved with the wind. She closed her eyes, imagining to be one of the birds, flying in the headwinds.

Lizzie stayed like this for twenty minutes, not wanting to lose that freedom before having to go back to the house. When she finally did sit up, she noticed a ladybug had landed on her pants leg. She extended a finger, trying to get it to crawl on it. When it did, she brought the bug closer to look at.

The insect didn't linger for long before finally off.

"Someday," she murmured again before getting to her feet.

Sal had wandered a few yards away, but staying relatively close to her.

Putting her foot in the stirrup, she hoisted herself up into the saddle once more and road at a slower pace towards home.

The Bennet family was among the most prominent families in the small town of Hertfordshire with a family of five daughters. They were all grown, ranging from twenty-two to fifteen. They were all beautiful and had an intelligence about them that was unique in their parts. Their father was a school teacher and wanted his children to have brains as well as their beauty. His wife didn't encourage it, not wanting them to appear too smart that they would put off any suitor by appearing more intelligent than the man. Mr. Bennet was fine with this though, finding the young men in their area not worth any of his daughters, not even Lydia who was his most troublesome student.

Jane was the eldest at twenty-two. She was kind to a fault and thought well of everyone. Her features were perfect even with the scorching heat overhead on some of the hotter days. Mrs. Bennet did her best to keep all her daughters inside to maintain their beautiful pale skin. However, her second eldest would not be kept indoors.

Elizabeth, who was twenty was lively and adventurous, was the opposite of Jane. Her features were tanner from riding and spending hours outdoors. Her laugh was infectious and her eyes were breathtaking, daring any man to guess what secrets they held. Her hair was like Mary's a dark brunette, taking after her father.

Mary followed two years after her older sister and wore glasses. She had a great interest in reading like Elizabeth but found scriptures more appealing. When she wasn't reading, she practice playing on the piano, her skilled slender fingers running fluidly across the keys. She was pretty but never exerted herself of trying to look nice, a thing she shared with Elizabeth as well.

Kitty and Lydia were sixteen and fifteen, both boisterous and always looking for fun. They loved dancing and spent most of their time talking and laughing with one another or with friends. Though their volume left little to desire, they, like their sisters were intelligent if you could get them to utilize what they had learned. Unfortunately, they were their mother's favorites, and as such, they followed her teachings, which meant dumbing themselves down a little to make men feel smart.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were two completely different creatures and with different goals for their daughters. Mr. Bennet was quiet and intelligent, content to be with his books for companionship when he wasn't overseeing his land. He wanted his daughters to succeed in life and wanted to offer them other options if marriage wasn't what they were looking for, or if they never found anyone. Mrs. Bennet was boisterous and often feigned illness when she should not have her way in the matter. She was considered silly, but that was because she rarely applied her smarts, though they appeared on occasion.

The town called Hertfordshire was located in the Midwest of the United States, earning its name after the town in England.

The west had been a place for seeking new opportunities and many had traveled to the area. Some families had come and gone, but many of the founders, like the Bennet family, had stayed. Among them were the Lucas family, the Gouldings, the Longs, the Kings and a few more. The town was lively and had many town social events where the locals would gather and have dances and food. Games were provided for the younger children and everyone was happy in the comfort of their town.

Everything was easy here with nothing ever really changing.

That was what bothered Elizabeth Bennet the most.

Returning home, Lizzie put Sal into his stall and removed the saddle and brushed him down. She made sure he had food and water before making her way to the house.

As she walked, she picked the pieces of grass from her hair and tried to right her appearance before facing her mother.

Mrs. Bennet was unwavering in her efforts to get her second eldest daughter to take better care of her features and complexion which was getting tanner each day according to her mother. Among the older woman's complaints, was the fact that Lizzie spent most of her days in a pair of men's trousers instead of a dress.

It was a battle that had went on for years with neither backing down.

She entered the house, greeting Mrs. Hill who worked for them with her husband and two sons. She went over to the water basin and washed her hands and face before drying them off.

"Miss Elizabeth, your father wanted to see you after you returned from your ride." said the older woman.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hill." Lizzie nodded and picked up an apple along the way to her father's study. It was lined with books and she had read all of them at least once if not twice. She knocked before entering and found her father looking over the account books.

"You wanted to see me?"

Mr. Bennet wore a bemused smile as he took in his favorite daughter. A girl after his own heart, bringing back memories of his similar youth.

"I believe your mother is needing some things ordered from the butchers and picked up from the general store. She's been scheming something no doubt, but I shall not ask until later."

Lizzie sat down in the chair across from her father's desk and rolled her eyes in exasperation, "No doubt another matchmaking attempt, but we know everyone who is in town."

"Believe me, child, your mother has the nose of a bloodhound. She can sense when a new target is coming."

The two laughed and Mr. Bennet handed his own list of things he needed in town before dismissing her.

As she went up to her room on the second floor, she heard her mother getting ready in her room. No doubt she was talking to Lydia this early.

Stepping into the bedroom she shared with Jane, she saw that her older sister was looking tired already.

"You look like you're in need of an escape." Lizzie chuckled as she sat down on the bed.

Jane sighed and came over with a hairbrush. She began brushing Lizzie's long locks as she voiced her thoughts.

"Mother's been up for an hour already, talking about officers with Lydia."

"Officers?" Elizabeth frowned and looked up at her sister.

"Apparently ma has gotten a letter from her sister in Meryton, Aunt Phillips. She says there is a regiment of soldiers who are encamped near there. She's inviting us over to spend time and meet them."

"Five miles for men in uniform?" Elizabeth wanted to burst out laughing, but calmed herself, "You know, I'm heading into town in a half an hour to pick up some things for our parents. Would you like to come along?"

"That would be great. I don't want to be rude, and I love the others, but-"

"Having to deal with their silliness this early isn't appealing?" Elizabeth offered.

Jane finished doing Elizabeth's hair, putting it into a french braid.

The two came downstairs and when they told their mother of their plans, they were met with disbelief.

"Why on earth would you want to spend time in Hertfordshire instead of meeting the officers. There's no one here worth your time!"

"That may be, but pa wants us to pick up somethings from town and you also gave him a list of things you want to be done. By the time you get back, we'd have everything completed and you can share with us what happened at Aunt Phillips." Lizzie explained. Though she didn't have any doubt that her mother and sisters would tell them regardless if they asked.

Mrs. Bennet seemed to accept this, with the condition of them telling her any news they got from town that was of any significance.

After Jane and Lizzie promised, the two girls set out.

As they rode the half mile to Hertfordshire, Lizzie began to think out loud.

"You know Jane, I think we should ask pa if it weren't better to move to another town, or maybe to a big city."

"Why?"

"Well, here we are surrounded by all sorts of nonsense and grew up with the same families. The men here have their good qualities I guess, but I cannot see myself marrying Jim Goulding if he were to ask."

Jim Goulding had grown up alongside the Bennets with his five siblings. He had had a crush on Lizzie when they were younger and when she had surprised everyone and knocked him out when they were both seven. The next day he said he'd marry her one day because 'Ain't no girl like you who can hit like that. I'm man enough to see it and when I get older, I'm gonna ask to marry ya.'

Seven-year-old Lizzie, of course, hit him again and said she'd never marry any man she didn't completely love, and then, of course, she took off.

"Come on Lizzie." Jane laughed.

"I'm serious. Pickings are slim and being a woman, our choices of a better life are scarce, and I can't be a teacher."

"No more following in pa's footsteps?" Jane rose a perfect eyebrow with a smile playing at her lips.

Lizzie pulled her hat on, putting her hair up so it sat right. The sun was beginning to make her frown to see, "I want to go places. Have adventures. Be a bounty hunter!"

"That was only funny when we were younger, Liz."

"I'm serious though. Since nothing but the deepest feelings of love will ever take me to the altar, I've consoled myself on the idea of never marrying and just become a bounty hunter."

"Just don't speak too loud for any of the ladies in town to hear." Jane warned, "The news would be back home long before we are."

The two made it into town and walked their horses to the hitching post. Elizabeth held her sister's horse by the reins while she dismounted. Honestly, Elizabeth couldn't see why anyone would ride side saddle. Astride seemed more practical. Another reason why she liked her trousers.

Jane ran the errands for their mother while Lizzie hurried off to collect the letters for her father and any telegrams for their family. To her surprise, she found a letter addressed to her mother without a name of the sender. She frowned but put it in her bag before going off to find Jane. The two met and continued to walk through town, enjoying the afternoon without having the need to supervise their younger sisters.

While they had just ascended the boardwalk again, the girls watched as a stagecoach came in with a team of speckled grays.

"What's this? Fresh news for all the housewives to gossip over." Lizzie chuckled, "Surely no one coming in on that stagecoach is actually here to stay above a quarter of an hour."

Jane just smiled, shaking her head at her sister's teasing.

The door to the stagecoach opened and a tall man stepped out and looked around at his surroundings. He was blond and handsome, an easy expression on his face. His clothes were nice and clean, devoid of the mud and grime that was usually seen on the bottom of the pants of the locals who traveled either on horseback or even walked.

Their eyes met his. The man's gaze lingering on Jane the longest as he tried to climb the stairs of the boardwalk to go inside the restaurant. He stumbled, tripping before he caught himself and he had to finally look away to see where he was going.

"Why Jane, not having been here for even two minutes and you have the poor man falling in love with you. Actually falling." Lizzie laughed.

He sister, however, didn't comment.

"Hello, Jane? Are you with us?"

"Yes?"

"Jane, are you okay? Seem to have lost you there for a minute."

"Of course." Her sister smiled, clearing her throat and the two continued their walk.

Lizzie couldn't help herself from asking, "Do you think him handsome? I thought he did. And to recognize your beauty, it shows great intelligence. He has my blessing."

"What are you talking about?" Jane blushed.

"True, I guess a man could be handsome for other reasons; money, character and of course intelligence."

"Stop joking around. He may be married for all we know."

"He better not be, especially if he's looking at you!" Elizabeth frowned at the thought of a husband being unfaithful. There were so many reasons not to get married and just stay single. Even after marriage, some women weren't safe. "There is still the possibility that he is entirely stupid. A man who just saw your pretty face. There wouldn't be much loss in that case."

"You're just as pretty, Lizzie."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I will have to disagree with you on that account. You are all things good and always forgiving with such ease. If someone should offend me, I would retaliate and if not, find some way to have humor in their ignorance."

"Lizzie, you are all things good too. You are beautiful and my most beloved sister."

"Don't let Kitty or dare I say Lydia hear you say that." Elizabeth chuckled.

After about an hour of socializing with friends in town and neighbors, the girls felt they had enough information gathered to satisfy their mother's curiosity about the going on's in town. They were returning to their awaiting horses when they spotted the handsome man again.

"Odd. Jane, I do believe that handsome gentleman must've been left behind by the stagecoach when it left." Elizabeth joked.

The gentleman made his way across the street and when he met their gaze, he walked over to them, breaking from his doubt original destination to greet them.

He looked at both of the girls with a warm smile and offered them a slight bow, "Afternoon ladies."

"Afternoon sir." Jane smiled shyly with a curtsy.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should bow or curtsy while wearing pants, so she just stood there with a good-humored smile, "I believe we had seen you come off the stagecoach sir, I hope you were not left here by accident."

"No of course not. I'm actually here to look at some property on the means of possibly renting it." he chuckled.

"It is always nice to receive new neighbors," Jane offered.

The man's eyes seemed to be incapable of looking away from Jane's.

"My name is Elizabeth Bennet, and this is my older sister Jane." Elizabeth offered, bringing the man's attention back.

"I beg your pardon for my bad manners. My name is Charles Bingley."

"Let me be the first to congratulate you Mr. Bingley for having the distinction that not many men around here have." Elizabeth smiled with one eyebrow lifted slightly.

"Oh, and what may I ask is this distinction. Nothing bad I hope." He smiled, good-naturedly.

"You sir, have excellent observational skills. There are not many who could tell that I am a girl in these clothes."

"Really?" he looked surprised at this, "I mean, I myself have been called anything but observant, which I am aware of being true. I do, however, have several sisters and know a lady when I see one." he offered her a sweet smile with his own raised eyebrow, "Even if she is in disguise."

"I wouldn't call it a disguise."

"Would it be rude of me to ask the reason for your choice in apparel then?"

"I find it considerably easier to get things done when you don't have to worry about tripping on extra material around your legs."

"Well, allow me to say they look very well on you. And is the hat also not apart of the disguise?"

Lizzie removed her hat to allow her now loose french braid to fall down her back.

"No, not a disguise, just shielding my eyes from the sun."

"Does the sun not bother you, Ms. Bennet?"

"It can, but I'm hardly outside to warrant anything other than a bonnet."

The little group talked a bit longer, the girls showing Bingley around the town before making their way back to their horses again. He said his goodbyes and bowed once more, helping Jane onto her horse before they set out.

"Well, Jane," Lizzie turned in her seat to grin over at her sister, "I give you leave to like him. He is all things good and has more sense about him than any man I know. However, not enough to make me your rival for his affection. You are safe from me."

"Dear Lizzie, I should never want a man to ever be the reason we were at odds."

"Then it is settled. You shall marry Mr. Bingley and I shall continuously be over there to read his collection of books."

"I thought you weren't entirely impressed by what he said about his collection. It didn't seem like he had many."

"No, that's true, but he will have ones I have not read before which is all that matters."

Their sisters and mother arrived an hour after them and spoke all through dinner about the people they saw, what was new in the shops, and of course the officers.

Jane and Elizabeth decided to hold off on telling their mother about the perspective neighbor until later. The woman would hardly rest from excitement if she knew a single man had moved into their town and had taken interest in Jane. No, best to keep the peace as long as possible.

After dinner, they all retired to the living room to their individual activities. Mrs. Bennet would, of course, be talking to the youngest before lamenting on the fact that none of her daughters were married or even engaged. Jane she still had high hopes for. Elizabeth, well Lizzie was her father's daughter and in her husband's eyes, she was free to remain single forever.


	2. A Bet For Love

The next day Elizabeth rode into town by herself to visit her good friend Charlotte. It was not often that the older girl could get away from her work at home and the two were going to make the most of it.

As she dismounted Sal, rubbing his neck, she saw Jim Goulding coming in with his kid sister. The girl was twelve years old and happily swung her basket in hand as she trailed after her older brother.

Elizabeth wanted to groan when she accidentally made eye contact and he started making his way over to her.

He tipped his hat once he was in front of her, "Mornin, Liz."

"Mornin, Jimmy. I see you brought your sister into town today." she decided to direct the attention on the little girl, hoping she could escape any awkward words with him.

"Yeah, she wanted to buy some new lace for the first day of school next week. All her friends wanted to match." Jim chuckled.

Elizabeth smiled down at the younger girl who lowered her head shyly. Another sweet Jane only with strawberry colored hair.

"I used to wear the same ribbon in my hair as my older sister Jane. We loved to match when we were younger."

"And now?" asked the girl curiously.

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, "And now, I do my own thing, not that that stops me from spending a lot of time with her. We love braiding each others hair. Do you and your friends do that?"

The little girl nodded.

Jim smiled at the affection Elizabeth showed his sister. He was still holding onto his promise to marry her. That was if he could persuade her to accept him.

"Lizzie, are you doing anything later today?" he asked hesitantly.

This was what Lizzie was preparing for, "Later today?"

"Well, I know you like to go for rides and I was wondering if you'd like to go for a ride later on."

Elizabeth debated on the decision to accept or refuse. A ride wasn't asking a lot.

"Sure, I think I can do that. What time?"

"When will you be done here?"

Elizabeth dug into her pocket to retrieve the timepiece she had received from her father. The family heirloom.

"I think in an hour."

"Then I shall see you in an hour." Jim smiled, feeling his heart beat faster in anticipation.

Elizabeth couldn't help teasing him on his eagerness, "You forget Jimmy, you have your sister with you, that is unless you want to drag her around with us."

"No, of course not." Jim looked down at his sister who was trying not to giggle at his flustered appearance.

"I shall see you in about an hour," Elizabeth waved as she went off to catch up to Charlotte who was just coming out of the general store.

"Lizzie, it's good to see you!" Charlotte said as they embraced one another.

"And you. How are things at home? My mother sends her greetings and well wishes to your mother and family."

The two talked, going to the stores that Charlotte had to see to before officially being free to relax and spend time with her friend.

They talked about Mr. Bingley, Charlotte's father had met him the other day and invited him over for dinner that night.

"I have no doubt that when my mother hears of this, she will be thrown into hysterics." Elizabeth shook her head.

"He mentioned you and your sister Jane. I thought your family would've invited him over already." Charlotte frowned in confusion.

"Jane and I didn't actually tell our mother about Mr. Bingley. We didn't want to overexcite her with the officers stationed in Meryton."

"You mean you didn't want her to start throwing one of you at the new gentleman."

"I think I'm safe from that ever happening. I don't think he looks at me in that way."

"And what way is that?" Charlotte laughed.

"As a man would look at a woman he is interested in."

"You mean the way Jim looks at you?"

"That's not 'love'. He doesn't know what he wants and only sees me as the girl he knew a long time ago."

"The one who'd get in fights with boys?"

"The one who thought that there was such thing as true love. I now know that that is reserved for only romance novels."

The two continued on until Lizzie had to go and meet up with Jim Goulding. He rode up to her just as she was mounting Sal.

"You ready?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Where do wish to go?"

"I was thinking we could ride out to Oakem Mount."

As they rode along, Lizzie pulled her hat off and let it rest against her back with the stampede string. She wiped her brow and forehead from the beads of sweat.

"It's been getting hotter of late," she noted.

"Uh, yeah. My father believes it's gonna rain this weekend though. It'll be good for the crops." He was trying hard not to stare at her.

"Lord knows we need it."

"What?"

"The rain." Lizzie turned to look at him with furrowed brows. "You following the conversation there, Jimmy?"

"Lizzie." Jim swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to force the words out, "I was wondering if we-if you could see me as more than a friend."

"Charlotte already is my best friend."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Jimmy. What is it that you actually like about me?"

"Does there have to be a specific thing?"

"No, I'm just curious to see if this isn't just you wanting to marry me because you vowed you would when we got older."

Jim cleared his throat nervously.

"Okay, yes I did like that girl that could beat up any boy when we were kids, but I also like you."

"You don't know anything about me!" Lizzie threw up her hands in exasperation, "For instance, what do I love to do when I'm not out riding Sal?"

"Um..."

"You've never actually tried to get to know me, Jim. I'm not six anymore. And the answer was reading."

"Okay, so you love to read. I love to write! I can write you a poem every day to show you how committed I am."

"Lord, help me," Lizzie muttered under her breath. She looked up at the open fields and had an idea. They were about to reach Oakem Mount soon. "How about this, if you can beat me riding back to town from Oakem Mount, I'll go on a date and you can write those poems. If I win, I will tell everyone that I asked you out and you rejected me."

"Why would I agree to that?" Jim frowned.

"Because it saves you face among your friends. I mean I don't really care what John Lucas or Edward King thinks about me."

Jim looked from the start towards the town in the distance. "Alright then, we'll race."

Elizabeth kicked the sides of Sal, urging him to go faster. She was standing, leaning forward in her saddle.

"Come on Sal, show em what you got!" she called to her horse. The stallion picked up speed, distancing Jim on his horse. "Woohoo!"

A lone figure rode into Hertfordshire on his black stallion. He was dressed in all black, his duster caked with dry soil. His back hurt as he continued to sit straight in his saddle while swaying to the movements of his horse.

He watched the locals amble about, a few casting him wary glances. That was most likely because of the colt pistol he wore at his side, a warning to anyone to stay away.

The crude sign reading the saloon was just ahead and he pulled his tired horse to a stop.


	3. Insults Thrown

Elizabeth left Jim the winner of their race. She was still feeling excited from her victory, her heart racing in her chest as she walked Sal towards the livery to give him his prize treat. Because her hair had fallen out of her braid and was messy from the race and the wind, she did a messy braid and stuffed it under her hat. As she was walking, Elizabeth heard a voice called behind her.

"Boy, can you see to my horse?"

Elizabeth didn't turn around because of course, they couldn't be talking to her. That is, until he called again, this time louder and with barely disguised irritation.

Out of curiosity of who he was speaking to so rudely, she turned around. His steely glare was fixed on her!

She didn't recognize him at all, nor his black horse. Some rude man passing through.

"Can you see to my horse boy?" He got off his horse and tossed her his reins, "I'll be back out shortly. Do a good job and you'll get a half a dollar."

He walked past her without so much as a glance. Speechless and offended, Lizzie just stared after him. Once he had pushed open the batwing doors to the saloon did she finally snap out of it and tie the horse reins to the hitching post before going in after him.

She was barely inside, just in the way, scanning the room when she finally spotted him.

The man in black was standing by the bar, his back to her.

Elizabeth was about to cross the room to tell him to take care of his own horse when she saw Jim inside with his friends.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" he stood up and quickly walked over to her to speak in a low voice. "If you're trying to make me look good in front of the guys can't it wait until I'm outside. Your mother would skin me alive if you came in here for me."

"What?" Lizzie turned to frown at Jimmy in confusion, "No, I didn't come in here for you."

Unfortunately, she was being ushered back out of the saloon by Jim just as she caught the man in black's gaze.

Damnit!

She walked back to the horses, ignoring Jim's warnings of her mother finding out she had gone into the saloon. She was more annoyed at the guy who had treated her like some stable boy. A boy!

Elizabeth looked down at her clothes and sighed. Well, yeah she was wearing her hat and trousers, but did he not see her face?

Sal called for her and so did his new companion.

She patted blackie's long nose.

"Your master is a real piece of work." she murmured.

Taking the horse's into the livery, she decided to deal with, Mr. Arrogant's horse first, taking off the saddle, which took a lot of work with the different straps, and then brushed her down.

"You have a rude master you know. If I were you, I'd run away from him the first chance I got."

The horse made a snorting noise and Elizabeth smiled, patting the nose. "Do you go on lots of adventures? You probably get to travel a lot. That must be nice. Me and Sal here will someday." With a tired sigh, she got back to work.

Food and water were placed before the magnificent creature and Lizzie moved onto her horse.

Sal had been showing interest in his new acquaintance, their heads slightly touching as Lizzie attended blackie. Now, she moved Sal into the empty stall next door and took off her saddle.

As she was working on brushing down Sal, she heard footsteps enter the livery. The sound of spurs jingling made her recall the man in black wearing them, though it was a passing thought beforehand. She stepped out of Sal's stall and watched him as he took his saddlebags from where she had set them. She wasn't surprised when he checked to make sure everything was still inside.

Elizabeth noticed the sweat on his face, probably from the rising temperature and his poor sense of apparel. Lord, he must be hot in all black! Serves him right.

"I doubt you'd have anything that I'd want if I even bothered to look, but I'm not nosey."

He looked at her with a doubtful expression. Patting his horse's side once, he came out of the stall and towards her. He stood a good foot taller than her and she begrudgingly had to tilt her head back to make eye contact. Without a word, he pushed the side of his duster out of the way. This action had her look down to see his gun and gunbelt. She stepped back, not sure what he was planning on doing.

Did people shoot other people if they weren't satisfied with how they groomed their horses?

His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out some coins and took one of her hands to place the fifty cents in.

She stared at the money in her hand in disbelief before looking up at him incredulous.

"Is this how you normally treat people you don't know? Ask them to do something they don't have to do and give them a few coins as if that's going to make up for the insult?!"

For an instant, the man looked confused before his hand went back again and Lizzie again thought he was going for his gun. He pulled out more coins and handed them to her.

Now she had a dollar in her hand.

What is with this guy that he doesn't understand?

"If you're expecting more money then you can forget it," he said when she frowned at him again.

"Are you one of those men who just throws money around? You know a simple 'please' and thank you' wouldn't go amiss."

He stepped closer and she forced herself to stand her ground.

"Know that you are beneath me, and I can have you flogged for your impertinence," he said in coolly.

The thought of him trying to threaten her with a beating had her laugh at the irony. What continued to make her laugh was the confused expression on his face.

Her laughter wasn't high like her mother or younger sisters which bordered on sounding like a shrill. It was definitely not manly though, not deep which he might have expected from a boy he thought she was.

When she was done, she puffed up her chest and squared her shoulders, a defiance in her eyes, wanting him to try and go against her.

"I'd love to see you try and go through with your threat. Your head would be around a piece of rope so fast, you wouldn't know it happened before you were swinging."

The man didn't get angry, but just stared at her and watched her go into the neighboring stall to get a small bag before walking past him with her head high. Elizabeth had no doubt that he was still watching her until she was outside of the stable.

Once she was out in the heat again, she took a deep breath. Never before had she met such an intimidating man, one who also carried a gun. The only time when he wasn't brooding was when he was surprised and confused by her defying him. It made her laugh.

Even intimidating looking men could be laughed at.

Elizabeth was walking down the boardwalk when she spotted Mr. Bingley coming out of the bank.

"Mr. Bingley, it's good to see you again." she smiled warmly.

"Please Ms. Elizabeth, Charles is fine. How are you today? Are you out by yourself?"

"Yes. My sister Jane is helping my mother at home today. I came into town to visit a friend. And if we are to quarrel over names then I must insist you call me Elizabeth or even better, Lizzie."

"Very well than Lizzie." Charles laughed, "It does seem to be getting hotter today. May I get you something refreshing to drink, that is unless you have important affairs yet to attend to."

"None at present." Elizabeth grinned.

He gallantly offered her his arm and she laughed but took it. They walked to the restaurant where he ordered them both some lemonade.

She had finally been able to remove the sweaty hat and wipe the sweat away on her handkerchief. Charles only laughed as she complained about the heat.

"How are things with looking at the property?" she asked after sipping at her cool drink.

"Quite well, or rather, I haven't looked at it yet. I was just over at the bank so I can lay down the deposit. My friend just arrived to help look over the land with me to see what needs to be done. He shall be assisting me on the matters."

"That's very good of him."

"Yes, it is. He already owns some property and can help me make decisions that I would definitely miss. As I said before, Lizzie, I'm not that observant."

Lizzie sat her cup down and shook her head while she swallowed, "Indeed you are. I just ran into a man who mistook me for a boy."

Charles's eyes widen in surprise, "But how? Clearly, it is obvious."

"Not to him. He was calling out to me saying, "boy, come take care of my horse'" Lizzie repeated in her deepest voice, "I couldn't believe his rudeness. I was planning on going in after him in the saloon but I was kicked out. For the horse's sake alone, I took care of the poor thing. Then when I was finished, he checked his bags as if I went snooping in them! It's not my fault he was stupid enough to forget them. He handed me fifty cents and when I was trying to explain to him that I was doing him a favor for putting up with him and taking care of his horse, he just handed me fifty cents more!" She shook her head, "Well, at least I got a dollar out of all of this."

Charles's smile had faltered during the retelling, but Lizzie hadn't noticed as she kept going.

"I told him he should at least learn to say 'please and thank you' but he only replied that he could have me flogged for my 'impertinence'. What the hell, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it was quite rude of him."

Over Lizzie's shoulder, Charles saw the man in question walk in. They made eye contact and when the man was about to start walking over, Charles gave the slightest head shake and the man diverted from his original course to order something real quick before heading back out. Luckily, Lizzie was still too wrapped up to have noticed.

Once the man was gone, Charles looked back at Lizzie, his expression serious.

"Lizzie, should I go talk to that man for you? I'm sure I can get him to apologize once he understands."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I should not dream of having you go up against such a man. I didn't tell you, but he carries a gun. No doubt he's dangerous and a killer. Since he thinks I'm just some boy, he may not shoot me. You, however, he might actually think you're challenging him or something and kill you. I can't have that now. True, I am insulted, but I may yet have my revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes. You see, while the Bible teaches us to forgive, I have never been one to turn the other cheek like my sister Jane." The last thing Elizabeth wanted was for the man her sister fancied to get shot all to defend her honor. If she was to someday be a bounty hunter, she can do so herself.

"If you insist, but please come to me if you ever need anything," Charles asked. Though he promised not to, he would still have a few words with the man.

"Thanks. The last thing I want is for him to find out that I'm a girl before I wish it. For is he did try to hit me, I will feel that I've had my revenge."

Charles only nodded and was able to change topics, to his pleasure, they contained information on Jane. Once Lizzie left to ride home, Charles went to go find his friend.

He walked over to hotel and up the stairs to the second door on the right. He rapped his knuckles on the door until it finally opened to reveal the man in black. He was still looking irritated from the last time Charles had seen him twenty minutes ago just after his arrival.

Instead of waiting for the man to invite him in, he walked passed the taller man and entered the room. The man in black only closed the door behind him before continuing to shed the layers of clothes he had on.

"Darcy, you remember that one boy you said was rude and was slow to do as he was told. 'Acting above his station'."

"How can I forget," Darcy grumbled, tossing his sweaty clothes on his bed, "The little bastard basically dared me to flog him. I should've right then and there and set him straight" He stopped himself from saying it was the boy's sparkling eyes that kept him from actually going through with his threat.

"No!" Charles said a little too loud that Darcy jerked his head from his thoughts to frown at the man's outburst. The younger man took a deep breath and tried again, "What I mean is, I think you should definitely apologize to them. Just do that and walk away."

"Why should I be the one apologizing?" Darcy scoffed, sitting down to remove his boots, "Look, I know you don't like violence and don't want me doing something when you might be moving into this godforsaken town, but if all young lads are allowed to go around disrespecting those above their rank-then I really don't see the point in staying. Your sisters would probably want to stay somewhere closer to the bigger cities anyhow."

"Darcy, you look like a gunslinger in all those dark garbs. You've no doubt scared half the town already. No one would suspect you're a man of wealth with that gun on your hip and an ever fixed glare on your face. You haven't met the people here like I have. They are wonderful and very pleasant."

Darcy sighed, "So there's a girl then."

"You're changing the subject."

"And you haven't answered me. Look, I don't mind if you've found a girl you fancy, but just don't get her hopes up."

"I'm not. Now back to the discussion before. Promise to not raise a hand to her-them. They're a friend and I don't wish for any strife to exist. They are well respected and are special."

"I wouldn't hit a woman, Charles. What kind of man do you think I am?"

Charles let out a grateful sigh in relief, "Oh that's a relief, I thought you didn't know, but then I felt that impossible since you're so observant."

Darcy arched a confused eyebrow, "What am I supposed to know and be observing?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Charles tested.

"The girl you're smitten about."

"Oh." was the other man's reply and he looked away in barely disguised disappointment.

"Was there something else or someone else you were referring to?"

"It's not important if you're being thick-headed. Just don't hurt the 'boy' okay."

"So you were talking about the boy then. Is he from a well-respected family or something around here?"

"Yes, and before you say anything about looks, I believe you're a prime example of looks being deceiving."

"I don't see how that's a good comparison," Darcy grumbled.

"In time I'm sure you two can become friends. You both love books and can probably talk for hours on the subject."

"I doubt he's read anything besides dime-store novels like the rest of the boys his age."

"How old do you think they are?"

Darcy thought about the question, remember the face and height of the stable boy, "I'm guessing seventeen or eighteen."

"Eighteen!" Charles gaped, "Eliz-" he stopped himself again from saying anything that would give Lizzie away. It was easy to get caught up in Darcy referring to Lizzie as a boy, but he still had to be careful of slip-ups, "He's not eighteen. Older in fact. And you don't think he has read anything of importance? I'll have you know he told me several titles he's read that I'm pretty sure you've told me about."

Darcy allowed himself to be impressed. The boy did have an intelligence about him. He took off his gun belt and set it on the back of his chair.

"Must you carry that everywhere you go? I doubt you'll find Wickham here for you to be able to shoot him."

"It's a precaution. That man has a habit of showing up where you least expect it. You're not the only reason I'm this far west. He's close, I know it."

"Well can you at least help me secure a property before you go running off with gun blazing."

"No worries, Charles, I'm planning on staying here at least a week."

Charles found a chair in the room and sat down while his friend washed up in the wash basin.

"You know you're the only other person beside the sheriff with a gun in town."

"I have no doubt, and like I said, I'm not going to start anything here."

Elizabeth returned home and was cornered by her mother to tell her about her friends in town. Again, Lizzie forewent telling her mother about Bingley and decided to give her something more exciting to sink her teeth into. She told Mrs. Bennet about the rude man in black with a gun.

Mrs. Bennet, though Lizzie was not her favorite child, was in her corner almost instantly. She repeated several times how awful the man must be an equally ugly. That he should never be welcomed to Longborne. Expressed that men like him probably had no friends and would no doubt be single and lonely for the rest of their short lives. For a man without a woman, to her, was nothing and would wither away. Lastly, she exclaimed that she would have every one of her friends in her little circle know his rudeness to her daughter.

Lizzie thought it best to leave out the part about him threatening to flog her because she was sure that if her mother knew, she would tell her father. Her father may actually allow his wife the pleasure of being the one to rally everyone to see him strung up.

"Mama, while I don't mind you telling the others, I rather it not be known to him just yet that I'm a girl."

"Why on earth would you hide your gender child? This is why I told you to stop wearing trousers. None of this would've happened."

"True, but if he is to continue to act unjustly towards me, then that way we can speedy his departure."

Her mother thought about this and then agreed that the best way to have this horrid man gone faster was to let him 'continue on being a fool' according to her mother's words.

Later that night Lizzie told her sister Jane the full story and then added her conversation she had with Mr. Bingley.

"Papa said he'd go into town tomorrow to visit him. That way, we may see more of him." Jane explained their father's plans.

"Shall we go into town tomorrow and see if we can catch up with him after his meeting with papa?"

The sisters agreed and then they went to bed.


	4. Save My Tree, Mr Bingley

Mr. Bennet had risen early that morning to tend to his property before his visit to town. He rarely made the trip, but he had an ulterior motive in doing so while his wife was visiting her sister again with the younger daughters. No doubt their real intent was to see the officers.

The workers, Mr. Hill's sons were already out working in the fields. Mr. Bennet mostly stayed on his horse, looking over his crops which were in desperate need of rain.

It was nice being outdoors with nothing but nature all around him. Inside it was stifling sometimes with being the only males with six females. Lizzie, however, was pleasant company and even Jane. His eldest daughter could do no wrong in his and his wife's eyes. She'd often take on the motherly role when his wife was taken by her nerves.

That thought made him chuckle to himself.

"Papa!"

He turned around in his saddle to see his Lizzie running towards him. She wasn't in her trousers today which drew his curiosity.

"Has your ma finally found your trousers or did you concede to her wishes on your own?"

Lizzie smoothed the front of her dress and smiled, "Neither. I'm in disguise."

"Disguise?" Mr. Bennet repeated and rose an eyebrow. For what purpose?"

"Jane and I are planning on going into town with you. I was planning on conducting an experiment to test a certain man's observational skills."

"How so?" Mr. Bennet asked, growing interested in his daughter's game.

"If I see him today, I will try to put myself in his company to see if he can tell I am the same person he insulted the day before when I was wearing pants."

"As long as you are being careful. We don't know this rude individual's temper and cannot be sure how he will react to your little game."

"I will."

Mr. Bennet set out to town with his two eldest daughters. They rode in a buggy and Lizzie sat next to Jane. The girls talked to their father about what they had learned and talked about with Mr. Bingley when they had met him.

Their father believed the young man to not have the wits of himself or his second daughter, however, the man presented himself a man with good nature and kindness that his eldest possessed. This would be a man he felt that it wouldn't be a burden to keep an acquaintance with during the man's stay in Hertfordshire.

When they reached the town, Lizzie and Jane excused themselves to go and talk to Charlotte who was doing errands.

The hotel Mr. Bingley was staying at was the nicest one in town. Which Mr. Bennet had no doubt from how his daughters had described his appearance.

The young gentleman was eating lunch and gladly accepted Mr. Bennet's request to join him at his table.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir." Mr. Bingley said genuinely.

"And I you. My daughters have nothing but good things to report on you. I felt it necessary then to come and make your acquaintance."

"I heard you are quite the reader from what Lizzie tells me." Charles recounted.

"That I am. It is an excellent distraction when I am indoors. Being outnumbered by the females species, a man must find something to do." Thomas Bennet smiled. He didn't miss the fact that Charles had called Lizzie by her nickname. He hoped that the man's attentions weren't in that direction.

"Indeed, I feel the same. Both my parents are gone, and I am the only son with three sisters. I spend as much time outside as possible. Do you go hunting sir?"

"That I do when there is enough game."

"I have heard reports that there is much on the old Netherfield property."

"Is that where you are looking to rent?"

"Yes, sir. I always wanted to live out here in the west and felt that this was a good a time as any since I'm learning how to own my own property. A friend of mine suggested that I rent first to get an idea."

"Your friend is correct. Renting is an excellent way to start learning about taking care of the land and the people who work for you."

"No doubt you have plenty of experience on the matter, Mr. Bennet."

"That I do."

"Then I should hope that you would be so kind as to assist me also."

"Of course. Might I also offer an invitation to you and your friend to Longborne this weekend? I'm sure my wife and other children would also wish to meet you. That way I may not be as outnumbered."

Charles laughed, "I would be honored. I shall have to see what my friend is doing at that day."

The two continued on to talk until Mr. Bennet said he should go and collect his daughters. Charles, to Mr. Bennet's humor, said that he would join him out with the excuse that he wanted to stretch his legs after eating.

The men went outside and made their way down the boardwalk. Bingley was the first to spot Jane and Elizabeth.

"Why if it isn't Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth grinned playfully.

"Please, you can all call me Charles. Mr. Bingley was my father." he laughed, "I see you are wearing a dress today."

"That I am. It is for a test I'm putting on." Lizzie said as she swirled the loose fabric around her ankles.

"And what test might that be?"

"She's trying to find the man who insulted her the other day and see if he will notice that she's the same person," Jane explained.

Bingley was confident that his friend would be able to see that he had been mistaken the other day. Though he didn't word it quite like that to the Bennets, he did say, "I'm sure he was just too distracted and only looked at your clothes yesterday. I'm sure he'd be able to understand his error if you tested him today."

"That's what I'm thinking. Though the first time he barely glanced at me, he had plenty time to study my face while we were talking in the livery. I can't wait to see the look of surprise and I will no doubt laugh at it."

While the two talked, Mr. Bennet couldn't help but see Charles as a male version of his Jane. He also was curious to see the man's fast excuse for the rude stranger. Or maybe he wasn't a stranger but a friend. The friend he had talked about. The two had shown up at the right time and no other new face was to be seen in town. He wondered if Elizabeth had noticed yet in all her scheming. This was definitely going to be an acquaintance he was going to enjoy watching.

Bingley told them that he was expecting his sisters and brother-in-law to be coming in a few days' time. Bennet extended the invitation to the rest of Bingley's party and the group of four walked down the boardwalk together.

Charles offered his arm to Jane who took it with a blush while Elizabeth walked with her father.

Mr. Bennet was happy.

So, the man was interested in his Jane. The two suited each other very well.

To Elizabeth's disappointment, she did not see the man in black and so she couldn't conduct her test.

"I still think you do look lovely, Lizzie. You do in anything you wear." Charles chuckled at the younger woman's sad expression.

"It doesn't matter. It was a long shot that he would still be here. I didn't see his horse in the livery anyway.

Elizabeth couldn't understand why she was so set on having him see her in this stupid dress. Most likely because she made the effort to put one on. But then, wouldn't that still be seen as dressing up for a guy? Even one she wanted to hate and get revenge on?

Once the Bennets were heading out to town, Charles remembered to check his pocket watch and he cursed under his breath when he realized he was late to meet Darcy.

Darcy sat under a tree in the shade, a hundred yards from the Netherfield house. He heard a horse approaching and saw Bingley.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I was eating lunch when I was introduced to my new friends' father."

"The woman you fancy or that stable boy? What did you say his name was?"

"I didn't." Charles mentally screamed, hoping that his friend hadn't remembered his almost give away.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said his name. Eliz- Elijah? Or were you trying to say, Ulysses?"

"You really think their name is Ulysses?" Charles chuckled, partially in relief.

"You're right. So Elijah is his name then." Darcy sighed, getting to his feet.

"It was both actually. They're related."

"Ah, and that's why you want me to be nice and apologize."

"We can go with that, yes."

"I shouldn't have threatened the boy, or is it very young man. You said he was older than eighteen."

"I believe he is twenty."

"Really? Would never have guessed that with such baby features."

Charles turned a little to hide his smile as he chuckled.

"You find it that funny?" Darcy frowned.

"I think the whole thing is hilarious. You two are impossible. That's why I think you two would be great together."

"What?" This made Darcy a little disturbed and question his friend.

"No, I mean." Charles realized his mistake. While he was talking about Elizabeth and Darcy. Darcy is thinking himself and Elijah. "As friends. You two could be great friends."

This made Darcy relax a little.

"Can we get on and start looking at the property?"

Lizzie lay in the tree that bordered her father's property and the old Netherfield land. An arm and a leg swung lazily down as she closed her eyes, dreaming that the occasional breeze would pick her up and she'd suddenly have wings and was flying.

After a while, her thoughts drifted to that morning's fiasco with wearing a dress and looking stupid. She shook her head and swung her body around to hang from only her legs. She always liked doing this to clear her head, and look at things in a new perspective. Bats always fascinated her and she wondered how they could sleep like this without getting a headrush.

As she hung there, she saw two figures in the distant on horseback. She frowned and cocked her head to the side to see them better. It looked like they were getting closer and she recognized the black horse. The other rider, to her surprise as well, was Charles.

Reaching back up for the limb she was dangling on, she pulled herself up to straddle her limb. She pushed her hair under her hat which had fallen to the stampede string to just dangle. They reached her tree and Charles looked just as surprised to see her there as much as she was by their appearance. Together.

"Liz-uh hey, I didn't expect you to be hanging out here." Charles caught himself, darting a quick glance at Darcy who was looking up into the tree.

"I decided I wanted to come out to my tree and clear my head," Lizzie replied. She got into a swinging position from her arms and dropped to the ground. Luckily, she didn't embarrass herself by falling on her butt. She dusted off her hands and stood in front of both men. "What are you doing here," Lizzie looked at the other man, "Together."

"You're Elijah, right?" the man in black said suddenly.

Confused, Lizzie looked from one man to the other before the man continued, "I'm sorry for how I acted and for the threat."

"Right." Lizzie looked down.

So, he hadn't noticed, or still can't notice that she is a girl.

Charles got off his horse and walked up to her, "This is Mr. Darcy, we met just as I was leaving town to check the property of Netherfield. I wanted some company along and he was good enough to accompany me. I told him that you were not a stable boy."

"Oh," was Lizzie's reply at the explanation. She looked at Mr. Darcy who looked a little confused himself about everything. "Do you plan on staying long in Hertfordshire, sir?"

"Only a week once my business here is done."

"What business could that possibly be? There's hardly money worth stealing here if you plan on robbing the place."

"Okay," Charles called the attention back to himself to prevent blood from being spilled. "So, this is your favorite tree then?"

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded, looking back at the said tree. "I've been climbing it since I was little. Escaped all the boys that way. Well the ones who weren't too happy about being beaten up by me." she grinned.

Charles laughed, "You used to beat up boys?"

"Yes, and I'd climb up my tree. They weren't as good of climbers as me and they'd eventually had to go home. One of them, Jimmy, he wasn't a sore loser at all and actually vowed to marry me when we got older."

Lizzie had forgotten that Darcy was there but when he coughed at her last statement, she turned to see he had been drinking from his canteen. "Does it surprise you, Mr. Darcy, that someone would want to marry me?" she said with humor and her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not my place to comment on how or who people love."

"A safe response, but I shall accept it."

"I thought, when Bingley was pointing out his land, the tree was part of it," Darcy said, changing the subject.

"It's on my father's property."

Darcy then got off his horse and strode over to the tree. He looked across at all the border logs sticking up.

"No, I believe it belongs to Bingley, which means you are trespassing."

Lizzie looked ready to attack him verbally, but Charles was faster, "I believe Darcy, that it would be a bigger crime to separate the pair since they've grown up together. It's just a tree, and I believe if you think about it, half the tree belongs to him while the other belongs to me. So what if he wishes to swing from that particular limb on my side. I don't think I'd be needing the tree for such purposes."

"You're seriously going to give him the tree?" Darcy frowned, "If you give him what he wants how is he going to learn when he can't have his way? You can't let yourself be easily taken in, Bingley!"

"He's not a child, Darcy and it's one tree!"

"Demanding apologies and a tree now, what's next?!"

Lizzie watched the back and forth arguing. She was glad Charles wasn't going to kick her out of her tree, but Darcy seemed adamant on not letting her have it. She hadn't seen Charles this annoyed and didn't think him capable.

"Look," Charles said, trying to reel his temper back in. "I want em to have the tree, Darcy. It's not going to kill anyone if he has it."

Darcy sighed and looked at the boy Elijah. He looked a little scared, or maybe it was he was just worried.

"I think it best if I go home." Lizzie turned to go before remembering, "My pa said that you and your friend and family can come around four for dinner."

"Thanks. Tell your family I said hi." Charles waved as Lizzie jogged on over to a black stallion which had moved away from the tree on the Bennet property, grazing on the tall grass. She easily mounted the tall horse and rode towards home.

"Dinner?" Darcy looked to his friend who had been acting strangely of late.

"Technically you're invited to go to dinner with me and my family at the Bennets. 'Elijah' however doesn't know you are the friend I've been mentioning because you decided to insult em, and now you were trying to take away their favorite tree."

"I can't believe we're getting worked up all over some stupid tree."

"It's their childhood, Darcy. Stop being an ass."

"Are you doing this because you think of him as a younger brother? Is that it? You're trying to be an older brother for once."

"So what if I am? Is it a bad thing to want to look out for someone else? They only have sisters, just like me. You should understand being a brother."

The two glared at one another before Darcy sighed and went back to his horse.

"Do what you want. I'll be in my room."

Charles watched as his friend got on his horse and rode back towards town.

Bingley felt bad for arguing with Darcy, but he just couldn't understand why his friend was acting so rudely to Lizzie. Plus the fool still didn't notice she was a girl!


	5. Uncovering the Truth

The rain had started to fall, slowly at first, but began to pick up. Lizzie never felt like her father's land was so expansive before as she tried to squint through the rain to see. It was pouring as she came across a tree that looked familiar. But...

"Please let me not have gotten turned around." she moaned. Her hat shielded most of the rain from getting into her eyes, but soon the wind picked up, making the rain come in at a slant. Soaked to the bone, she turned around in her saddle trying to get her bearings by finding a familiar landmark. Shivering, she felt Sal move underneath her sideways.

"What's wrong, Sal?" she asked worriedly.

Her horse stopped moving and she tried nudging her horse again. They went at a slow pace so as not to accidentally injure her horse. The thunderclap nearby spooked Sal and he began to freak out. He reared up a couple times, but Elizabeth kept a grip on the reins. The second time he reared up, a streak of lightning hit the tree they were near and the sparks made Sal lurch forward. The reins were pulled out of Elizabeth's wet hands and she wasn't prepared when she was unseated from her scared mount.

Landing hard on her ankle, she let out a cry of pain as the rest of her hit the wet ground. Her hip and shoulder stung. Her vision was blurry from hitting her head, and her right ankle felt funny.

Pushing herself up with her good arm, she tried to find Sal. She wetted her lips and whistled for her horse, but it was drowned out by the rain and thunder.

Shivering, Elizabeth looked around for some shelter from the rain. It wasn't safe under the tree. It had just been struck by the lightning.

Her eyes felt heavy and her head throbbed. She just wanted to close her eyes and rest.

Collapsing back onto the ground, she laid there in a heap, not sure where she was, or how far help would be.

Darcy was sure he was having a bad day. How else would you explain being caught in the rain on the way back into town?

A thought reminded him that Bingley was still back at Netherfield property. The man was no tracker and would need help getting back into town himself.

So he turned his horse around and rode back.

His clothes were soaked through when he reached Charles, who was no better off.

"Need help?" called Darcy through the rain.

"I thought you were mad at me?" the younger man called back as he rode closer to William.

"I can be upset later. No need for us to be getting sick out here for no reason."

The two turned their mounts towards town again and were riding when Charles pulled his horse to a stop.

"What's the matter?" asked Darcy, tired and in need of a warm dry bed right about now.

"Can we make a stop on the way? I want to make sure they made it back safely. It's pretty hard to see out here, and can be dangerous with lightning and no visibility."

"Fine," Darcy grunted, adjusting their direction to ride where he had seen the Bennet borderline. He didn't want to confess to Charles, but he too was worried if the boy, young man, got home safely. He was sure he'd seen lightning touch a tree not ten minutes ago.

Jane paced the porch outside, a thicker jacket wrapped tightly around her. She watched for any signs of her sister. So far, there was nothing. Jane knew that Elizabeth was out for a chance to be away from their mother, but she had hoped when she saw the darkening clouds, that she'd return.

Nothing.

"Come on, Lizzie. Where are you?" Jane bit her bottom lip nervously.

If Elizabeth wasn't back in five more minutes she was going to have her father go out and look for her. That or the Hill boys.

A sound of horses' hooves made her sigh in relief and she stood as close as she dared to the edge of the porch without getting wet.

She frowned in the storm, hoping that one of the two figures coming up was her sister.

To her surprise, it was Carles and a man dressed in all black. She wondered if this was Lizzie's man who had insulted and threatened her.

Jane decided to keep her attention focused on Charles.

"Charles, I wasn't expecting you to come out today. Is my father expecting you? Did you need shelter from the storm?"

Charles wished he could indeed stay, but he had an agenda. He climbed off his horse while the other man stayed on his.

"Actually Jane, I was hoping Lizzie made it back alright. She left us about twenty minutes or so ago. I just wanted to make sure she's alright." he said in a low enough voice so his friend could not hear him over the storm.

Jane's worry showed again as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She shook her head, "No, she hasn't returned. I was hoping she would before the storm. She's usually good about getting in before they hit."

"It was our fault for holding her up with our conversation." Charles looked at Darcy and shook his head to the other man's unvoiced question. The man stiffened in his saddle. Bingley looked back to Jane, "Don't worry, we will go out and look for her. I promise we'll bring her back. She may need a doctor when we do find her."

"I'll have someone go to the doctor in town." Jane nodded.

Charles didn't stall her, but walked back into the rain and climbed back into his saddle. He didn't like the wet feeling soaking the seat of his pants, but he didn't care right now.

"They haven't made it back yet. I'm going to go and see if I can find them."

"I'm the better tracker. I'll come. Between us, we should be able to find him." Darcy said, pulling his horse to turn around and the two rode off.

Elizabeth felt herself wake up, the feeling of cold water running down her back made her shiver and the action aggravated her sore body. Groaning, she slowly lifted her head. Her fingers dug into the wet grass and mud, trying to pull herself up.

If she stayed out here, she'd probably die from overexposure. She may not have a weaker constitution as Jane, but she wasn't insusceptible either. Getting to her hands and knees, an action that was making her want to throw up, she tried to move, get up and wave her hands frantically to anyone who might be out looking for her. Anything but just lying around where no one could probably see her.

For a brief second, she felt as if she blacked out for a second because her head was now touching the ground again, her body leaning forward.

Steeling herself, she sucked in a deep breath.

"I'M HERE! HELP!" her head fell back down with exhaustion, "Please."

Sleep pulled her back under again and she collapsed once more.

Darcy pulled his horse to stop and looked around.

Charles stopped alongside him, "What? What is it?"

"I think I heard something."

"Do you know which direction?"

"Possibly," Darcy murmured. He slipped off of his horse and began to walk on foot. He studied the ground, looking for indentations from hoof prints, possibly human.

When he picked up a trail of a horse, he moved quickly with Charles leading Darcy's horse while still on top of his own.

Darcy found the black horse, restless and without a rider. Patting the horse's side, he took the reins and pulled the horse along as he retraced its steps.

The pace was annoyingly slow to himself, but the rain made it difficult to see and he'd have to crotch to the ground to find the tracks again.

Eventually, he saw them, or rather he came upon them a few yards out when Charles said he saw them.

Darcy barely registered his friend leading his horse and Dacy's towards the figure lying face down on the ground. He ran over to assist.

Charles was kneeling on the ground with the young boy on his lap.

Darcy knelt in front of his friend and felt for a pulse in the neck.

"He's alive." he murmured as he moved to feel their head, "Pretty cold though."

"But they'll be alright, right?"

Darcy continued to scan the boy over, looking for anything off. He carefully checked the arms and then legs. When he touched the right ankle, there was a slight moan from the boy.

"He injured his ankle. The boot will keep the swelling down, but we need to get him inside before he freezes."

Before Charles could even attempt it, Darcy took the boy from his arms and carried him towards his own horse.

Maxine, was not skittish when it came to storms, so she wouldn't throw either of them off.

The boy was light in his arms, their hips seemingly wider than he'd thought previously before. A tired head rested on his shoulder, their face concealed under the hat.

Putting the boy on his horse took some time but he managed it and then climbed on behind them.

Charles took the other horse's reins while keeping an eye on the pair on Darcy's.

The storm picked up and even Darcy had to admit he was getting turned around a bit before he found the house again.

He dismounted and pulled the boy off his horse. Carrying them to the front door, Charles led the way.

Jane threw open the door as soon as she heard the horses. She directed them to the back of the house and to the fireplace. The sofa had been moved to sit right in front of it. Darcy deposited the boy on the sofa, not ready to leave yet.

Charles was talking to Jane in a whisper while other voices in the house could be heard, but none heading their way.

Darcy knelt in front of the boy and looked at the sleeping figure's face. They looked so young and innocent. He found himself reaching up and caress the little face with his big hand. Their skin was soft and cold to the touch. They would need to be relieved of the clothes they were wearing and wrapped in warm blankets.

Without thinking, his hands moved to unbutton the jacket. He had shed the jacket off and was getting to the third button of the shirt when Charles's voice broke his concentration from his task.

Charles looked alarmed and a bit...hostile?

"Darcy!" Charles hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"The wet clothes have to be removed and he needs to be dried-"

"Get away from them!" Charles snapped, ready to remove his friend if he didn't listen.

Darcy heard an intake of breath from below him and the boy began to stir. Brown eyes looked up at him and at first, they were confused and then they registered the hands on their clothes and their eyes widen in fear.

Darcy pulled his hands quickly away, them still up in the air as he stood up and then backed away.

The brown eyes followed his movements, still wary.

Charles came up to reassure them.

"It's alright, we brought you home. Mr. Darcy isn't trying to hurt you, and I wouldn't have let him do anything to you," Bingley leveled a glare towards Darcy which surprised the other man that he could actually make such an expression. "Darcy, a word."

They moved out of the room. Jane and Mrs. Hill taking their place before closing the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Darcy, wanting some answers for a change for his friend's odd behavior.

"I should ask you the same thing. Why were you taking their clothes off? You hardly care about them."

Darcy ran a hand through his hair which was slightly damp.

"I don't know. I just saw the kid and just wanted to help. Seeing them lying helpless, it was almost like seeing Georgiana..." He dares not mention more about what happened to his sister.

"And yet you still astonish me how you haven't made any connections yet. Here I was boasting that my friend had excellent observational skills, yet he can't see what's right in front of him."

"I do have excellent observational skills. Better than yours. At one glance of a pretty woman you'd forget everything else."

"I guess that's why I saw it and you did not."

Darcy was exasperated at this point and threw his hands up in annoyance, "What? What am I supposed to see? That you're so bent on me figuring out and hinting at."

"It's right in your face, every time, Darcy. I'm trying not to insult you by just telling you the punchline."

"Just tell me already," Darcy growled.

Just then, Mr. Bennet walked up, looking tired and a little wet.

"The doctor is here and is coming in shortly. How is she? How is my Lizzie?"

"She?" Darcy frowned and looked at Charles quickly before looking back to Mr. Bennet, "No sir, we brought your son home who was out in the rain."

Mr. Bennet sighed and looked at Charles who just shook his head sadly. Mr. Bennet looked to Darcy, a firm frown fixed across his face.

"Sir, I have no sons, I was blessed with only daughters. The child you just brought in is my Lizzie. The same one you've mistaken as a stable boy in town."

Darcy's eyes widen and he looked to Charles for confirmation. His friend only sighed and shrugged.

He was a girl?!


	6. Ignorance Does Not Equal Bliss

He was a girl! That was a girl the entire time!

Darcy's mind was swirling as he kept reviewing every encounter. The soft features. The higher voice! The young boyish look was only a woman disguised in men's clothes.

That then brought on a series of questions.

Why was she wearing men's clothes?

Why had her father, or even her mother gone out in men's clothes?

No one in town remarked on it. Were they used to this? Was this common in these parts?

Finding no comfort with where his thoughts were leading him, Darcy began to pace the hall.

Bingley was seated in a chair, hands clasped between his legs and his eyes staring at a spot on the ground.

He decided to direct his anger that he had on himself for not realizing, on his friend who hadn't said anything.

"You knew this entire time, didn't you."

"I didn't think it would take a genius to figure out, seeing how I did the minute I first saw her." Charles sighed and sat up straight, "To be fair, I wanted to tell you, but Lizzie, however, wanted to keep you ignorant just in case you wanted to follow through with your threat in trying to strike her... I never would let it escalate that far, but I know you and that you never raise your temper to hurt anyone. Well, except Wickham."

This memory made Darcy's blood drain from his face at the thought of his threat. To think he possibly might have hit her. If she had stirred his anger in such a way that would make him hit her. One, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself and two, he probably would've been killed by the townspeople if he wasn't given the courtesy of being run out of town. Why? Why go through the risk of something like that? Was it because of the insult?

Darcy suddenly felt tired and sat down in an available chair. He held his face in his head, trying his best to sort through everything.

Charles watched his friend, "I'm sorry. For not telling you sooner. I honestly thought in time you would see it for yourself that she was a girl once you had cooled down from your first encounter."

"Yeah well, I don't have a female sense like you do. I admit I should've seen the signs- noticed them- they were right in my face."

"You're just losing your touch, old buddy," Charles teased, giving his friend a playful grin.

"I am not losing my touch." Darcy rolled his eyes but wasn't really insulted. "And who are you calling old? You're only three years younger than me."

Both men chuckled and eventually fell into companionable silence, waiting for news of the patient.

When the doctor arrived, the men only gave a brief account of how they found Ms. Elizabeth before he went in to see his patient.

Again they waited, but the housekeeper had offered them a hot bath and a change of clothes to get out of their wet ones. The house had been so warm and they were so distracted by other things, that they hadn't noticed that they were still in wet clothes.

Darcy settled into the bath, letting the hot water soak into his body. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

He saw his hands undoing her clothes and he suddenly shot up in the water, eyes opening quickly. It was a dangerous territory that his mind was going down. Darcy didn't even want to look at his hands at the thought of what they had nearly done.

What sort of gentleman was he?

Giving himself an excuse, he hadn't known at the time that she was a girl.

Groaning, Darcy slid down under the water to submerge himself for a while before coming back up.

Dressed in warm dry clothes provided by Mr. Bennet, the men were welcomed to join the rest of the family, excusing Jane and the father.

Darcy, having this be his first time meeting the Bennet family and them not knowing a single thing about him, was grilled by the mother and then the two youngest. Only the middle daughter didn't seem to have any interest in him. He answered as truthfully as he could without revealing too much, giving monosyllable replies when it was possible.

Charles took over the rest of the time, asking about town and engaging Mrs. Bennet.

The younger girls had tired of Darcy when they noticed he didn't say much when answering their rude and personal questions.

"I'm sure you do not have such unpredictable weather where you are originally from, Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Bennet said after a while.

"No indeed, but I like change and am pleased that we can expect rain to come down just like that." Charles snapped his fingers and grinned. "I'm used to really cold winters with lots of snow. Lizzie once told me that it hardly snows in this area."

"No it doesn't indeed sir, so this is a good choice if you are not a fan of the cold weather like myself. Though there are benefits to both I'm sure."

Darcy was growing bored of the mundane conversation, though he had to admit that once the original topic had ceased, the mention of wealth was at least put on the back burner. What he really wanted, was some news on Ms. Elizabeth.

To make sure she was going to be alright of course. Not because of anything else.

When Jane came into the room, the two men stood and waited for her to give them the news. Darcy held his breath.

"The doctor says she has a sprained ankle and that she hit her head and right side pretty hard. She might have a head injury and that it will take about a week to two weeks to make sure she's made a full recovery."

"Is she awake? Is she conscious?" came Darcy's questions before anyone else could say anything.

"She opened her eyes briefly a couple of times but hasn't said anything when we asked her questions.

"She is mute!" Mrs. Bennet began to wail, but then she recollected herself, "I suppose this is something to be grateful for, however, Lizzie didn't know when to hold her tongue. It was never a good quality."

Darcy did his best to give the woman a tongue lashing of her own for wishing her daughter mute.

What mother would wish that upon their child?!

If only they knew the struggles it was to communicate to someone. The heartache.

"Is it alright if we see her before we head out?" Charles asked for them, "The storm has died down some enough for us to be able to make our way back into town."

Darcy was grateful that his friend was able to make the request and was relieved when Jane nodded.

The doctor had apparently left already and it was just the housekeeper, Jane and Mr. Bennet attending Elizabeth.

She had been moved to her room and she was dry with bandages around her head to stop the bleeding that was there. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bennet. I should've made sure she made it home safely," Charles dipped his head sadly.

Mr. Bennet just waved the apology away, "It is not your fault. Lizzie is a strong girl. She will pull through."

"Sir," Darcy spoke up, a little hesitant, but needing to do something, "I've had some dealings with head injuries and how they can affect the individual as they recover. She should not be allowed to sleep, to make sure doesn't suffer any brain damage. Keeping her conscious is your best bet. If there is anything you need, I'm at your service." He gave a slight bow.

Mr. Bennet was intrigued by his unsuspected guest. The one of course who his daughter teased didn't seem like the man Lizzie described him as. He was, however, well aware of false appearances and how some people employed them to suit their situation. Thomas Bennet wondered what the man could be trying to gain from offering his services. Was it a man trying to offer an olive branch?

"I thank you, gentleman. You have already done me a great service for bringing my dear girl home. If there is any serious change, I shall accept your help then."

Charles talked a little more to Jane quietly to the side while Mr. Bennet stepped out to get something to eat.

Darcy took the opportunity to step closer to the bed and to the sleeping figure.

She didn't move at all. Only the slight rise and fall of her chest was the only thing he saw. He wanted her to open her eyes and grin at him mockingly, claiming this was another joke on him. She did not however and Charles finally said it was time for them to leave.

Their clothes had been dried, though the purpose of that before changing and going back out in the rain was lost on Darcy.

They climbed onto their horses, which were not happy to be taken out of the dry stable to make the journey back to town.

Elizabeth woke up feeling hot and sluggish. Her head was pounding as she tried to open heavy eyelids. The first couple of times she thought she was in a weird dream. One where the rude Mr. Darcy was touching her. She kept her eyes open as long as she could, willing the image of that man to go away, and he did.

The next time she opened them, she saw her sister and father beside her. They were talking to her and holding her hands, but she honestly couldn't focus hard enough to hear what they were saying before her eyes closed again and she was unconscious once more.

Men's voices were talking a bit away from her the last time she was partially awake. She thought she heard Charles and then...was that Mr. Darcy? Her father's voice she easily picked out, but it was Mr. Darcy's voice and his words that sounded concerned that had her trying to fight the sluggish feeling to fall back asleep. Footsteps had approached her bedside and she tried to open her eyes, but they remained shut and she was taken back under once more.

Now, it was a new day, Elizabeth thought it was at least. Her head felt funny as she shifted on her pillow to look towards the window to see what time it was.

The sun was up already and appeared to have been for some time. Lizzie blinked, staring out the window, wishing to be anywhere but confined to her bed.

Trying to sit up, brought several alarms from her body to stop and lie back down.

She groaned and closed her eyes, not to sleep, but to stop the room from spinning and the pounding in her forehead.

There was a knock at the door and Jane entered with a bowl of soup and water. Smiling, her older sister came over and set the tray down before sitting on the bed beside her sister.

"How are you, Lizzie? You gave us quite the scare the other day."

"I'm fine. At least I think I am. My body doesn't seem to like the idea of moving much. What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Jane asked, frowning slightly with concern.

"I think I do, but I really can't tell if it was a dream or reality."

She wanted to ask her sister if that Mr. Darcy had been there and if he had been touching her, but she thought that there were things that even she should best keep to herself and from her closest confidant.

After Lizzie ate a little of her soup and drank some water, she talked a little more to Jane, hearing the accounts of the men who had found her and brought her home.

"You scared us something awful, Lizzie."

"Is Sal alright? Did he make it home fine?"

"Charles and Mr. Darcy brought him home when they came with you. He was restless, but should be fine."

"I would like to see him." Lizzie sighed, looking longingly out the window.

Jane rose an eyebrow, "Well, considering Sal can't fit inside the doorway or halls, I don't think it best for him to try and visit you here. You injured your ankle and need to stay off of it for a while. Sal won't be going anywhere, and I will check up on him for you to make sure he gets his apples."

Lizzie tried to laugh, but the throbbing in her forehead ceased that attempt quickly, "Thank you, Jane." she said softly.

Jane cleared the bed and helped her younger sister to lie back down, "Rest for now. I'll come back in later to check on you."


	7. Confessions Made

Darcy couldn't sleep. He had spent the whole night thinking about the possibilities of the young woman not surviving without some problems. He had seen it in his sister and the stories his cousin Richard shared from the war. If there was anything he could do, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

He wasn't sure how this woman had struck him so, that he felt needed to secure her wellbeing. Only a day ago, he didn't even know she was a woman. The feelings had been there though before the discovery. An interest and afterthought when they were no longer together. It was unsettling and he needed something that would occupy him.

Deciding he could do with writing to his sister, he penned a letter to her to tell him that he was well and that he had met up with Charles safely. He unconsciously began retelling the story of how he first met Ms. Elizabeth, wondering how his sister would react to her brother foolishly not seeing that she was a woman. It would give her something to laugh at. Darcy knew that what she needed right now most of all was a good laugh to take her mind off the past.

Once he was finished writing his letter and sealing the envelope, address finely written, Darcy looked out his window to check the light outside.

The sun was finally up, and he quickly got dressed to knock on Bingley's door.

The younger man was clearly still asleep by the lack of a shirt, baggy eyes, and messy hair.

"Darcy," Charles yawned, leaning his head on the doorjamb, "why are you up so early."

"I need your face." Darcy said quickly, and from Charles's confused expression, he clarified, "You have a good relationship with the Bennet family, where mine is at best, an unknown stranger."

"You wish to see how Elizabeth is doing." Charles straightened up, focusing more on the topic now. He then gave a playful grin, "What is with the sudden interest? Surely there is no need to worry. The doctor was sure that there was no need for alarm. No doubt he'll be paying a visit today as well."

Darcy was a little annoyed by Charles's easy manner in saying Ms. Elizabeth's name while he, out of a strict upbringing, had to stick to formalities. Also, the man was teasing him, something Darcy was not in a habit of being the recipient of besides from his cousin Richard.

"It is to make sure. Any number of things could've occurred overnight. Are you coming or not?"

"I shall get dressed and be down in five minutes, but my dear friend, you give yourself little credit. I doubt the Bennet family would think of you as a stranger, but more as a savior for saving their daughter."

Darcy wasn't going to attempt to say anything to refute his friend's optimism but moved to go prepare his horse.

They set off to Longborne and for the duration of their travels, didn't say anything. Charles was too busy worrying about Lizzie and then of course for the lovely Jane. Darcy was worried about Ms. Elizabeth and her health, that, and how he was going to have to explain his sudden appearance this morning and wanting to know how the patient was fairing.

On arriving at the Bennet property, Darcy noticed how large it was and that the rain and darkness from yesterday had made it difficult to see how beautiful it all was. Much of it was untamed, just like his Pemberley. It was easy to see how they had gotten lost in the trees.

The farmland was to one side where crops were growing and there were a dozen cattle behind a closed gate.

A young man came to take their horses as they ascended the few steps to the porch and knocked on the door.

The housekeeper from the night before had let them in. It would seem that most of the house occupants were out in town. Mrs. Bennet and her two youngest had left to visit relations in the next town over, Mary Bennet was practicing playing on the pianoforte, leaving Jane the only one to receive them at present.

"Is your father not here as well?" asked Darcy, not sure how he felt about a man who would leave his daughter who was injured.

"He is out checking the property and tenants, he shall be back once that business is concluded."

"How is Lizzie, Jane?" asked Charles with feeling.

The way the younger man said Ms. Jane Bennet's name was unmistakable to Darcy as his friend already lost in love. She however only thought of the gentleman's question it would seem, and gave a smile at his concern for her sister.

"She woke up this morning for a little to eat and drink something. Unfortunately, she doesn't recall much of yesterday's ordeal."

Darcy stiffened, doing his best to refrain from climbing the stairs to attend to her. He needed to act proper and ask questions to further gain knowledge of the young woman's condition.

"Would it be too much if Charles and I were to see her, to see if there is anything we can do to help her remember?"

Charles rose a curious eyebrow as to why his friend was using his name to disguise his true purpose, but he went along, also concerned for Lizzie.

Jane nodded and asked them to wait a couple of minutes before she came to get them.

Once she was gone Bingley decided to get some answers from the older man.

"I still don't think there is any real need to be worried. Lizzie went through a big ordeal. It will take time to recover, and I doubt she needs us disturbing her sleep."

"Charles, it is important to discover any abnormalities as possible before they can take root and worsen. This is completely necessary."

A minute later Jane returned and asked that they follow her.

The young woman was still asleep, but the paleness from the night before was gone and was replaced by a few beads of sweat. A frown was etched on her face as if she was in pain.

Darcy moved with long steps to the side of the bed and inspected the patient with a critical eye.

Glancing to see if he had the sister's permission, he lightly touched Elizabeth with the back of his hand to check her temperature. The bandage didn't cover the whole of her forehead and he could feel the heat rising from there.

Even though he had touched her, the woman did not stir.

Carefully, he removed the bandage from around her head to inspect the head wound.

Charles distracted Jane so she wouldn't have to see the matted spot once more. The older woman looked a little pale when she caught a glimpse of it and he led her to a seat.

Darcy used a light touch to turn Elizabeth's head and used the water in the basin and a cloth to dab away the dry blood that had come after the first time it had been cleaned.

The bump was a little unsettling, but not enough to cause great concern, which was something. No new blood started to flow as he rewrapped the area with clean bandages.

It was probably just him being ridiculous, but her hair, as he pushed it out of her face to wrap her wound, it felt incredibly soft. He could feel himself getting lost in the thought of letting his fingers run through them.

A slight noise below him made Darcy move a little out of sight as brown eyes appeared. They blinked several times, obviously trying to stay awake.

Staring at her lips, he noticed they were dry and he quickly fetched her water and lifted her up slightly so she could drink. When she was settled back down, her eyes turned to Darcy for the first time.

"Why do you always seem to appear?" she murmured before her eyes fell shut again and she was out.

Darcy wasn't sure what that meant, but decided not to think on that at the present.

Footsteps coming up the stairs made Darcy move a bit further from the bed and take up position by the window as Mr. Bennet walked inside.

"Gentlemen, I was not expecting you today. Is there a problem?" his eyes going to his sleeping daughter.

"We just came to check on Lizzie, sir. I hope you don't mind. After finding her yesterday in such a state, it was hard for either of us to find rest and wished to pay her a visit." Charles explained smoothly.

"I thank you for your concern, but I would've imagined that young men such as yourselves would be needed for business matters. That is, if you were still looking at Netherfield property, sir."

"I am. We- I will be going there next."

Mr. Bennet gave a knowing smile as he looked at the two men, "Gentlemen, there is no need for you two to conceal your relationship with me. I can only imagine this was done because of my Lizzie, and while I appreciate your trying to not complicate things, I fear we are beyond that point. She, as well as Jane and myself, will understand your efforts."

"We didn't mean anything by it- I didn't mean anything by it. Darcy was made to go along by me. It all seems rather selfish I guess in the end."

Mr. Bennet chuckled, "Well, considering your friend was willing to go along with your schemes, I feel that there are no real hard feelings."

After a brief silence, Darcy decided to ask a few questions of his own to the man.

"Your daughter, she was out hanging on a tree the other day. Does she do that often, and alone?"

Mr. Bennet let out a sigh as he moved further into the room to take a seat on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"Lizzie likes to go out to her tree, yes. She also takes a ride each morning on the property, never beyond."

"I think," Jane spoke up finally, "Lizzie may have been a little distressed with the contents of our mother's letter."

"A letter?" repeated Charles, curious, but at the same time doing his best not to pry.

"Ah," Mr. Bennet waved off the mention of the letter as if it was of no concern, "My wife has been having this scheme of forming an arranged marriage with a gentleman in California to one of our daughters. However, the likelihood of his securing Lizzie's affections is impossible."

The older gentleman looked at his daughter, a sad expression briefly crossing his face before he gave a tired smile and said he would retire to his office.

When he was gone, the remaining two gentlemen looked to Jane for a better explanation.

"If your mother is scheming behind her husband's back, why does he not take action to correct her?" Darcy asked, disapproving once more of the man of the house.

"Because he cannot. Eventually, the man from California will come." Jane played with her fingers in her lap. "He is the rightful owner of Longborne once my father dies because we have no brothers to take possession. My mother, deciding to put us in good graces with the man, has offered Elizabeth as a potential bride for him since he is unmarried."

"But an arranged marriage." Charles couldn't fathom it. And it was obviously something that had disturbed Lizzie enough that she wanted to be out of the house on an evening that had the potential to rain.

"My grandfather fell into a circumstance where he owed this man. The debt carried over until if there were no male heirs to take over Longborne, they would take control of the property."

"So how long has this information been known... to Ms. Elizabeth," Darcy asked, mostly trying to discover how long she was already spoken for. He never would've guessed with her wild behavior.

"My mother has known for quite some time it would seem. About a month. Lizzie picks up the mail from town and has been growing suspicious from the out of state mail. Yesterday she was told."

"Well," Charles thought, trying to think of something positive about the circumstance, "I'm sure Lizzie wouldn't mind having the security of a home."

A small smile appeared on Jane's lips as she shook her head, "I don't think that is what my sister is looking for in regards to her future. From what I've gathered from the letter that was shared, they would be exact opposites. Not the kind that attracts either. He was recently ordained apparently and is a very old testament type of gentleman."

A thought had Charles laughing, leading to the others looking at him with confusion until he settled down enough to explain, "I'm sure he'll be surprised to see a bride in breeches at the ceremony."

"I honestly doubt there will be one. Mostly because I know my sister..." Jane said in a soft voice, staring at the sleeping woman.

The time for the gentlemen to leave came and they said their farewells. Since they were invited to dinner soon, they were expected to be back the following night.


	8. Guess Who's Coming For Dinner

The sound of a carriage and horses stopping outside signaled the arrival of visitors. Mrs. Bennet shouted for Mary to come into the living room from the study and for Kitty to sit down and look busy. Mr. Bennet continued to read his book only partially listening to his wife with humor. Elizabeth finally sat down across from Jane, to allow Charles the option to sit next to her sister. She picked up a book which she had been only half interested in.

When their guest was shown into the living room, Mrs. Bennet greeted them with much warmth. Mr. Bennet surprised his family by setting down his book and shaking hands with the gentleman and speaking with humor with Charles and Darcy.

"I'm glad to see that your time in the rain has not caused you to fall ill."

"Darcy and I are impenetrable when it comes to those sort of things. I can't even remember the last time I was sick." Charles laughed.

It looked like Darcy was about to make some comment on this, but refrained from doing so. Ms. Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, and Mr. Hurst were introduced to the family as just arriving that morning in town and they all sat down while the last of the food was prepared. The younger girls actually stole Charles at the beginning to ask him about town. Darcy stood next to the window with his body half turned to it. Jane talked to her new friends while Mr. Bennet talked to Mr. Hurst who was interested in doing some hunting while he was here visiting. Mrs. Bennet listened to the conversation with her younger daughters and Charles with interest, adding small comments here and there.

"Do you need anything, Lizzie?" Mary asked as she sat down next to her sister.

Lizzie thanked her sister for the concern, "Thank you, Mary. I'm fine. Just lost in thought whilst I listen to the conversations."

Mary nodded, "I see that Mr. Bingley is indeed really nice. Just like the reports."

"He is." Elizabeth agreed.

"I don't know how a man could deal with not only mother but Lydia and Kitty without wanting to cringe when they laughed or spoke loudly."

"He is definitely talented when it comes to that." Laughed Lizzie as she observed the group.

"Mr. Darcy is it? He doesn't seem as outgoing as his friend."

"No, they aren't friends. They only met a couple days ago."

"Really? From Mr. Bingley's comment earlier, I thought they were good friends."

Lizzie froze. She tried to remember which conversation Mary was talking about. Did she miss something? She had been so absorbed in watching her mother lay down compliment after compliment on the ladies' dresses that she had missed the gentlemen's conversation.

"Do you know what they were talking about? What they said?"

"They were talking about their health," Mary said dismissively as she watched Charles make his way over before excusing herself.

Lizzie smiled as he sat down next to her.

"I hope you are feeling better today." Charles began.

"I am, thank you. I hope I didn't cause you and Mr. Darcy too much trouble."

"None at all. I was just glad we were able to find you."

"I must ask though. Did you two really just meet only a couple of days ago?"

Charles laughed nervously, "About that Elizabeth. I ask you to forgive me for lying to you. Darcy is actually the friend who was to come help me in looking at the Netherfield land. When you said that Darcy had insulted you, I decided not to tell you about our connection because you were angry with him. Throwing you two together right after that would've not been good."

"Considering that he didn't even notice that I was the same stable boy he insulted I think it would've been fine."

"However, your opinion of me probably would've changed."

"Why? Just because your friend didn't notice I was a girl and insulted me doesn't mean you did anything wrong. I also acted childish in antagonizing your friend."

"So the great fight is over then." Charles teased.

"It wasn't a great fight and it barely lasted a week. However, I am surprised at you Charles. I never took you one for finding humor in teasing others." Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow.

"Forgive me—"

"Oh no, there's no need for that. My father finds great humor in teasing my mother and his daughters. I take after him so it is only right that I get teased as well. You just so happened to catch me off guard."

"Your father is a very influential man."

"Very funny." Lizzie laughed at the joke.

Darcy watched Charles and Ms. Elizabeth from his position at the window. It looked like she was doing fine which was a good thing. It was also good that Charles had been able to make her laugh. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about her recovering fully.

Just before it was time for dinner to be announced, a knock came at the door and was answered by Mrs. Hill. The caller was brought in and to the shock of some and the confusion of others, a Mr. Collins was welcomed in by Mrs. Bennet.

"You make good timing sir. We were just about to sit down and eat." She said as the man set down his luggage while the rest was being taken for him.

"Punctuality is always of the most import. I flatter myself that I am always aware the different times of when people eat. A lot of people in the circle in which I have been so courteously introduced into eating later in the day. About an hour after you."

Mrs. Bennet wasn't sure how to take this information and decided to just introduce him to the gathered company.

Elizabeth felt a whole new level of sick and frustration with her mother. She had invited Mr. Collins without informing the rest of the family. The man's letter had only arrived two days ago! Mr. Bennet was surprised but took it in stride with so much indifference that it worried her. She could always count on her father not to force her to marry him. His relaxed behavior was still not comforting.

When Mr. Collins was introduced to the reluctant Lizzie, she cursed the unfortunate timing of her injury that now confined her to the spot she had been placed earlier. Collins took a long time to acquaint himself with Elizabeth and made it so that Bingley was no longer apart of the conversation.

He talked with great length that Lizzie scarcely could get a word or two in. Apparently, he felt secure in his position that he felt that they were already betrothed and that his attentions were welcomed. Elizabeth did not share the same opinion.

Charles went to stand by his friend. They talk in whispers so as not to be overheard.

"So that's him then." Charles murmured, stealing a look at the man who had taken the liberty to sit next to Elizabeth and take her hand in his as if they were already declared as engaged. "I don't like him."

Darcy rose an eyebrow at his normally easy-going friend, "Yes, well it isn't your opinion whether you like him or not, remember. You have nothing to do with the family other than being neighbors."

"But Elizabeth is like a sister to me. She's obviously is distressed by the man and for good reason. Jane was right when she said they were exact opposites that didn't attract." The two men watched as the tete-a-tete was interrupted by Jane joining them. "She's amazing isn't she."

Darcy frowned, "Are we still talking about Ms. Elizabeth or Ms. Jane Bennet?"

Bingley stole a quick glance at his friend with a broad smile on his face. "Well, I don't mind if you're thinking about Elizabeth in that way. My eyes and heart will always be Jane's though."

"Again, you're just falling easily in love. This infatuation will only last for so long before you leave and find someone else with a pretty face."

"May God strike me dead if that day ever comes because I shall only have eyes for my sweet angel Jane."

"Now you're worrying me."

Charles chuckled, allowing himself to be serious again. "If there was a man trying to pursue Caroline that she didn't like then I'd be sure to make it known that he is not welcomed."

Darcy nodded his silent agreement in how he'd protect his sister from any unsuitable suitor.

"My dear Elizabeth, no sooner had I heard of your tragic accident did I make haste to see you," Collins said, giving her hand a little squeeze.

Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to pull her hand out of his grasp and possibly move to the other side of the room.

How did he even get word so quickly that she had been injured?

"I'm perfectly fine thanks to the gentlemen who saved me."

"Yes indeed, I must thank these gentlemen for being such good Samaritans. For it would not do for you to be ill or disabled before we are to be married."

"You forget that there is no wedding set, Collins."

"And for that purpose, I have made this long journey to talk to your father and mother."

Elizabeth bit her lip. It would not do to flat out tell the man that she wouldn't accept him. Especially just after his arrival and there were other guests.

Collins got up and walked on over to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy who had been still standing with each other by the window.

She watched partially relieved and guilty as Collins mostly spoke with Charles saying a little in between Collins's long dialogue and Darcy saying nothing.

Charles then excused himself to sit with Jane and her, leaving Darcy to fend for himself. Elizabeth only half listened to what Charles was saying to her and Jane, her eyes trying to read lips of what was going on across the room.

Dinner was finally announced, and everyone took to the dining room. To Elizabeth's grief, she was seated between Darcy and Collins. Darcy had seemed to shut down, not wanting to talk, while Collins continued to try and talk to him over Elizabeth.

She was confused as to why he was so eager to talk to Darcy, but better him than her, she supposed.

"I never thought in my wildest that I would find the nephew of my patroness here in Hertfordshire. You have obviously heard tales of the beauty to dwells here, sir."

"No," was Darcy's stiff reply.

"Of course, you are already engaged and to such a wonderful woman. I met her while visiting my patroness, your aunt. Anne is all things genteel."

"Mr. Collins, I prefer to keep my private and personal life, private," Darcy said finally silencing the man.

Elizabeth had to keep herself from laughing when Collins clamped his mouth shut after apologizing.

What Collins said had interested her. So Darcy was engaged. He didn't appear to be the engaged type, but then she never really knew how a man was to act during that time period. Collins had so far displayed enough awkwardness and had given her over a dozen compliments that she wanted to feign a headache and be excused to escape. She was feeling the effects of a supposed engagement where the two had been separated for years and was receiving those years apart tenfold. According to her mother's schemes, it was only planned a month ago. The man didn't even know her, yet he was already talking about how she'd make an excellent wife and once she is properly humbled after meeting his patroness, will feel the great honor of such a connection, as he felt.

"Elizabeth, I had heard that your accident occurred because you had foolishly gone out during a storm by yourself and was thrown off a horse." Collins's lack of feeling and bluntness barely had Elizabeth holding back from using her fork as a weapon. She was able to keep herself clenching it tighter.

"I was outside when the storm suddenly started, yes. I normally ride by myself however. It's a nice time to reflect in the short solitude you have before starting the day."

"Well once we are married, we shall find better things to do like taking rides together in the carriage. Ms. Anne does it a lot with her companion. Riding on horseback is too dangerous for women."

"Heaven forbid them from wearing trousers," Elizabeth added in irritation. Her mother had taken the opportunity of her injured child to take her trousers and now she was in one of her few dresses that she didn't dislike.

"Indeed," Collins said with a nod, missing the warmth in the words.

Darcy listened quietly and at first was confused as to why she brought up women wearing trousers, only to hear Collin's comment. She was basically letting the man speak his opinion about her without him even knowing.

"Mr. Collins. I think you missed the purpose though in when I said I rode on horseback by myself for solitude." Elizabeth repeated.

"Yes but a woman should never be without an escort." Collins plowed on, and then began stating and quoting books about woman's position in the house.

Darcy saw her getting frustrated and figured he could at least try to distract her on some other topic.

The only problem, however, was finding something to talk about. He didn't think it was right to bring up the whole incident about mistaking her as a boy. That or carrying her wet form into the house and almost accidentally taking her clothes off.

Darcy cleared his throat and drank some water to cool himself down.

"Ms. Elizabeth, how are your injuries fairing today?" he asked finally.

She looked surprised but accepted the distraction of conversation.

Her headache had gone away and the throbbing was gone. With only her ankle causing her grief and with the occasional lightheadedness, she was grateful she recovered this much.

"Better, thank you. If it wasn't for you and Charles finding me, I don't know what would've happened. It rained the whole night, I probably would've died from chills." She sounded almost regretful, now having to sit by the man that she clearly didn't like, and the other who she had a rocky beginning with.

"Well with your life all ahead of you, I'm sure things will get better soon," Darcy commented. He wasn't sure what else to say, and there was a long pause before Collins was beginning to talk again. Elizabeth, however, beat him to it and turned to Darcy.

"You carry a gun, correct." She said in a lower voice so she wouldn't be overheard by anyone else.

Darcy stiffened, not sure where this conversation had turned, but not liking it. He had decided it was best to not bring it to dinner.

Hopefully, she wasn't about to ask to use it on Collins, though the man was beginning to look like a pig, stuffing himself.

"I do," he answered, a little hesitant.

"Is it for defending yourself or justice?"

"Justice?"

"Are you a bounty hunter?" Elizabeth pressed with more clarification.

Darcy thought about it for a minute, "In a way, it could be considered bounty hunting or justice as you refer to it as."

"Who are you hunting if there is someone right now?"

"I cannot say. Currently, I'm here to help my friend get settled into his new house."

Elizabeth nodded and Darcy figured he was finished with the topic.

"Is it easy? Bounty hunting?"

"As I said it isn't really bounty hunting. Taking a life should never be easy though."

"There's also the option of bringing them in alive though." Elizabeth pointed out what she had read on a few posters.

"Not all of them."


	9. Putting the Past Behind

The dinner ended with the relief of most present. Mrs. Bennet was in her own little world, thinking that the dinner turned out splendid. Indeed, it was a success in having her daughter Jane become friends with Mr. Bingley's sisters and spend a lot of time with the gentleman himself.

She also was pleased to have set up everything just so, that Elizabeth was in Collins's company a great deal. Once her daughter got used to the man, then she'd stop fighting her mother and marry the man without complaint.

Mr. Darcy, she wasn't really sure of. The man was very antisocial and only spoke to her husband, Mr. Bingley or her daughter Elizabeth. He was handsome to be sure, but she was determined that Lizzie was for Collins. If the man wanted to marry one of her daughters he had three others he could choose from.

Jane was also not disappointed with that night's events. She made new friends and got to talk a lot with them, and Charles was always very agreeable to talk with. She was a little distressed at leaving Elizabeth to deal with Collins alone, but once she saw Darcy talking to her sister, she was allowed to relax.

Collins felt it was a good night except he didn't get to spend all that much time with Ms. Elizabeth. He couldn't be entirely upset; conversation was always a skill to have and who could be slighted at her talking to Mr. Darcy. He should have to send a telegram to Mrs. de Bourgh, about seeing her nephew.

"Lord I shall have lost ten years of my life tonight alone," Lizzie exclaimed as she finally was behind the privacy of her and Jane's door.

Jane only smiled with humor at her sister's comment.

"I'm telling you, Jane, there is no mother as devious as ours. Sending for Collins to come when it's obvious that no one prefers his company. Did you see the way he took my hand without permission? I would've smacked him across the face if we were not around other people. Indeed, I probably should have. Now he thinks he's allowed to do whatever he pleases." Elizabeth shivered and wiped her hand on the covers to get rid of the feeling of his touch.

"But Mr. Darcy was able to take up most of the rest of the evening in talking to you so Collins couldn't." Jane pointed out as she got dressed to go to bed.

"Yes, I'm extremely grateful to him for that." Lizzie shifted in her spot, trying to get comfortable, "Did you know he's a bounty hunter? Well sort of. I should like to ask him more about it if possible."

"Are you still planning on running away to be a bounty hunter?"

"Yes, and now I must move quicker than ever."

"Lizzie. I still think it's too dangerous."

"I know, but think about this; no one ever suspects a woman to go after them." Lizzie grinned in excitement.

"You got a point there." Lizzie only nodded and continued with the task she was working on. Jane frowned, "What are you about?"

"I'm leaving."

"Now?! Lizzie, you can barely walk on your ankle." Jane placed her hands on her hips and gave a disapproving look. Though, since it was Jane, it was hardly effective.

"Relax, I can't yet. I shall have to wait a couple more days, but it will happen soon."

Her eldest sister sighed and climbed into bed next to Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around her sister to pull her in for a hug.

"I really wish you would reconsider, but I know I can't change your mind."

Elizabeth hugged her sister back and when they separated, she gave Jane a cheeky smile, "Shame I shall miss the expression on his face when he discovers I am gone. To think I may be a runaway fiancee that becomes a bounty hunter, rather than marry."

The two laughed, though Jane was trying to remain serious, but failed and broke out into giggles.

"You promise you will write to me, won't you?"

"Of course." Lizzie grinned, I shall regale you with my many adventures. Who knows, I may meet a man along the way who might actually interest me."

Again they laughed before finally laying down to sleep.

The next morning Elizabeth was determined to get out of the house, using her own strength. Though her ankle was protesting, she made for her favorite tree. The ground had thankfully hardened enough so she wouldn't reinjure herself.

With a relieved sigh, she reached her tree and collapsed under it, too tired at present to try and climb the trunk to get into her normal reclining position.

Closing her eyes, she thought of her final days at Longborne. She would miss Charlotte, Mary, Jane and of course her father. She figured she could leave a message for Charlotte with Jane to be given after she was gone. Her father, she might write in the letter to Jane, that only he should know why she is leaving. He probably already had a clue why, but it still would bring her comfort.

Looking up at the sky, she watched the clouds move quickly along as if they had an important place to be.

The sound of a horse approaching had her finally sit up and look to see who it was. A slight panic had her fear Collins was riding to find her, but then the man rode in carriages and didn't appear to be the type who knew how to ride.

The person also approaching, was from the Netherfield property.

Jane had told her last night before they went to bed, that Charles had moved his sisters and brother-in-law the other day and Darcy was staying with them.

It was that gentleman now who was approaching on horseback.

He slowed down once he spotted her, but she made no attempt to stand. Her ankle was still throbbing slightly from the walk already.

Darcy dismounted Maxine and walked the final steps towards her.

"Ms. Elizabeth," He greeted, nodding his head in a form of a bow.

"Mr. Darcy. Are you here sir to try and remove me from my tree again?" she asked with slight humor.

"I wouldn't dare think of it."

Lizzie cocked her head to the side, squinting to see him with the bright light directly behind him. He must've seen her struggling and moved to stand in a different spot and awkwardly squatted down, hovering just above the ground.

"Might I ask what you are doing out here?"

"I thought it was made clear that I enjoy visiting my tree and going for walks and rides."

"No, that's not-I wasn't referring to that. I guess what I was trying to ask was what brought you out here? I don't see your horse anywhere."

"'That's because I walked."

"Do you think that wise in your current state?" Darcy saw her about to get angry and he tried again, "I'm only asking because you could've suffered a relapse or injury from a hole or dip in the ground and reinjure yourself. With no one around and it being so early, you'd be by yourself for a while."

Elizabeth saw the sense in that argument and backed down from trying to fight him on the topic.

"I just needed fresh air. Hanging from my tree always helps to clear my head, but unfortunately, I don't think my ankle will allow me to climb today."

"As well you shouldn't. Hanging upside down when you've just had a head injury is not a good idea." Darcy frowned.

Lizzie leaned her head against the trunk of her tree closing her eyes, feeling tired, "It seems I'm too fatigued to argue against you on that point."

Darcy looked her over worriedly. It was weird seeing her in a dress. Hell, last night he did a double take even though he had seen her when he was visiting her with Bingley. To see her hair down and in a dress, she looked like a completely different person. She was beautiful. No, there was something about her when she was wearing pants and a hat that had stirred him then. Though back then he thought she was a boy, and didn't want to think he held any interest in another man.

It didn't, for some reason, feel right seeing her in a dress. Though she was beautiful, it wasn't her.

"Let me take you home. You can ride on Maxine while I lead her from the ground."

"I'm not ready to go back." Lizzie murmured.

Darcy took the fact that she hadn't refused the offer point blank, that she would accept once she was ready.

He could wait. It wasn't like he was in a hurry to get back to the house where Caroline was waiting for him to come and pay her some attention she felt she was due.

"Alright," he sighed as he maneuvered his long limbs so that he was now sitting on the ground, cross-legged, "When you are ready, I will take you home."

Elizabeth opened her eyes, they were slightly hooded.

"Are you a good shot?" she asked out of the blue.

Darcy was surprised by the sudden question but figured she wanted to continue the topic from last night.

"There several elements that are required to be considered a 'good shot'."

"And what would that be?" Lizzie leaned forward.

Darcy cleared his throat and shifted on the ground, "Well, while there is an importance of being a quick draw, you also need to be thinking. Knowing how to aim and get your gun up fast enough to hit your target where you want to."

"Can you show me?"

He frowned, "I think we best not."

A little disappointed, she tried again, "How does a gun work, or rather yours?" Lizzie eyed the piece on his hip.

Arching an eyebrow, Darcy looked down at his gun and pulled it out.

He got to his feet and sat down again, this time closer to her side. The man made a show of emptying the all the bullets out and clicking the middle piece back into place. Darcy pointed to the parts as he explained.

"You insert the bullets here and when you are ready, you pull the hammer back, aim and shoot."

He pointed out to another tree nearby and pulled the trigger. A click was heard as the hammer fell on an empty chamber.

"Can I try?" she asked innocently.

"It's probably for the best-"

"Oh please Mr. Darcy, it is not as if the gun is loaded for you yourself have seen to that already," Lizzie said in exasperation.

His mouth twisted in doubt but handed the gun to her, offering the hilt first.

Lizzie shifted in her spot, trying to get into a kneeling position as she held the heavy object. The throbbing in her ankle reminded her it was still there and she started to fall onto Darcy.

Darcy, being careful where his hands fell, braced her and stuck his other hand out to prevent them from completely falling on top of one another. He was acutely aware of their close proximity and his face felt like it was on fire. Her hand was near his waist and her chest...

Lizzie pulled away, and to Darcy's disbelief, didn't look at all embarrassed by what had happened.

"My apologies. It seems it is not best for me to move too quickly." Lizzie said jokingly.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Darcy muttered something or rather about it not being a big deal. Though if Charles was here he was sure his friend would strangle him for being in such a position. He really should move a little further away, or rather, get her home and get himself back to Netherfield.

While Mr. Darcy was left to his thoughts, Lizzie was inspecting the gun curiously. She popped out the part where bullets were to be loaded, and her fingers moved over the area without the man's notice. Clicking that part back into place she turned to him with a mischievous smile.

"So if I were listening correctly, all you have to do is aim, pull back the hammer and pull the trigger."

"Yes." Darcy murmured, focusing his attention back to her and his gun.

Lizzie did as she had said, aiming at a small boulder that she used to climb on top of as a child. That was, until she fell off of it and scraped her knee and hands. Focusing on her target, and listening to Darcy explain which parts were used on the gun to help guide your aim, Lizzie pulled the hammer back and squeezed the trigger.

A satisfying heavy pop sounded and a light dust coming from the rock showed her she hit her target. Though the backfire to the gun surprised her a little and she had to regain herself. Not however before Darcy furiously yanked the gun out of her hands.

Inspecting the chamber, Darcy found one more bullet inside besides the casing of the one just fired.

Confused, he suddenly looked down at his gunbelt where his bullets were there for easy access. Apparently, too easy an access because he now saw two were missing.

Darcy now realized that the accidental fall wasn't so accidental after all. He gave Elizabeth a disapproving glare.

It was returned by a smile of angelic innocence, but it also was one showing she was guilty.

"This gun, Ms. Elizabeth, is not a toy. You could've gotten hurt or worse." he reprimanded firmly.

"I know how to load a gun, sir. My father lets me tag along when he goes to shooting parties with his friends. I'm only allowed to load the guns and stay back." Lizzie looked at her hands, "Sorry for tricking you. I just wanted to try it once to see what it was like."

Darcy sighed, running his hands through his hair and putting his gun out of her reach.

"And was it what you imagined?"

"The gun is a lot heavier than I'd thought it would. I've only held rifles in the past. The backfire too was surprising."

He looked at her target, and had to admit she wasn't bad. At least, if that was her intended target.

"You were aiming for the boulder, correct?"

Lizzie nodded, looking at the said object, "I fell off of it once and never liked it since. This makes us even now."

Darcy did his best not to smile, but he felt the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. Getting to his feet, he offered her his hand to help her stand. She accepted and soon she was on her feet again.

Bringing Maxine closer, Darcy patted the side of his horse before turning to assist Ms. Elizabeth.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Do you think I am so helpless that I cannot mount a horse, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy looked at her gown, but refrained from pointing out the difficulties in mounting side saddle without assistance. He stepped back and watched her hobble closer to the stirrup. As she held onto the saddle and tried to lift a leg, she found obstruction below and looked down.

Lizzie let out a groan, wanting to chastise herself for forgetting she was in a dress and also for now looking like a complete fool for now having to ask for help.

"Mr. Darcy-"

"Ms. Elizabeth," Darcy interrupted her, "though I don't appear it, I am a gentleman and as such, have been brought up to help young ladies and I should be in trouble if you would not let me assist you into the saddle."

Lizzie blinked in surprised confusion that he was offering again, this time to save her the embarrassment of having to ask.

"Thank you." she dipped her head.

Darcy moved to stand in front of her and placed his hands just above her waist. Her hands were on his shoulders. The whole thing was awkward really. Darcy wasn't sure where to look, but it wasn't safe from this close position to look down. Elizabeth was taking a keen interest in anything but his face. The thin fabric separating him from her skin was apparent to him, and he could feel her fisting his jacket anxious to get this over with.

Lifting her up was easy. She weighed little more than his sister and soon Elizabeth was in the saddle.

Lizzie hooked a still trapped leg over the horn of the saddle so as not to fall off.

Darcy held onto the reins and began walking his horse at a slow and steady pace back to Longborne.


	10. A Runaway Bride

The next day passed and there were no accidents, though sitting through the unwanted attentions of Collins wasn't helping in her recovery.

By mid-evening, Lizzie was feeling well enough that she didn't need to take long breaks to rest after a bit of exercise.

She was ready.

"What! Now?" Jane sputtered. "But it's the middle of the night. Hadn't you better, I don't know, wait till morning or wait till your leg heals more. It's dangerous to ride at night. You can't see where you're going."

Jane was sitting on her bed, watching as Lizzie packed a few pairs of clothes in her saddlebags and then her allowance. She had easily found her trousers from her mother's poor attempt at hiding them. Really though, if she didn't want her daughter wearing them, she'd burn the pants.

"Fear not, I shall not ride. Only walk alongside the horse. I shall light a lamp once I'm far enough away from the house. I left a letter for you and there's a message in it for father. Don't worry Jane. I shall be careful."

Jane didn't seem entirely convinced. She sighed, "I'll make you some food for your journey. I'm sure Hill made enough food for leftovers that will last a few days."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled gratefully at her sister, watching her as she sneaked out of their room to the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later Lizzie stood next to her horse with Jane standing with a shawl wrapped around her.

"You better write to me," Jane said sternly.

"I promise," Elizabeth said with a laugh. The girls hugged one another for about a minute before they separated and Elizabeth started out.

The cool air was nice compared to the hot daytime. The tree that marked the end of her father's property came too soon for her and she turned around to look back at the house. The lights were all out, everyone safe in bed.

Her heart did a little skip. She was about to do it.

No, she was doing it! She was finally leaving home. The place she had known her whole life.

Charles was happily reminiscing about the dinner at the Bennet house still and about Jane. He had completely ignored his friend who was trying to walk him through his land.

"If you aren't going to pay attention then I don't see why my presence is necessary," Darcy growled, in a foul mood for some reason.

"Wha—oh sorry Darcy. I was just thinking about a couple nights ago."

"I figured." Darcy rolled his eyes. "Shall we continue this later then since you can't seem to concentrate."

"Lunch?" Charles grinned. Darcy gave an unenthusiastic glance towards Netherfield. "Don't worry, since we said we wouldn't be back for a while, we can eat in town and return after that."

The dark man sighed with relief, "Sounds good."

The two turned their horses back to town.

"You know, you didn't have to accept my invitation in staying at Netherfield if you truly want to avoid Caroline. Only you can afford to live in a hotel room for an extended amount of time."

"The boarding house was just fine, Charles. There's no need for keeping up appearances that I do not have here."

There was a long silence before Charles spoke up again.

"You and Elizabeth talked a surprisingly long period at dinner." Charles recounted.

"You really can't think of anything else but the weekend can you?" Darcy muttered gruffly. He straightened in his saddle, "Didn't think you were paying attention to anyone but Ms. Jane."

"Well she was distressed with having Collin there, and for good reason. The man is slimy." Charles grimaced when he thought about how the man took liberties in touching Elizabeth, "Thank you for looking out for her."

"That wasn't really my intention." Darcy cleared his throat uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Charles glanced over at his friend with a smile that knew better.

"I swear, if the two of you weren't bent on disliking each other than you'd make a great pair."

"Contain your jokes, Charles."

"Fine, I'll drop it...for now." Charles teased.

Darcy wasn't going to divulge about his meeting Ms. Elizabeth the following morning and how she had successfully pulled one over on him with loading his gun.

If she were truly still upset, she could've shot him.

What a true idiot he was. He, who prided himself on having sense and being aware of things, got tricked by a young woman. Darcy wasn't going to say it had anything to do with her fine eyes or the fact that her body was suddenly pressed closely to his own.

All he needed to do was to stay focus on what was at hand.

Once the two men made it in town, they noticed that there were a few groups of people talking amongst each other.

"Figure it's just gossip. Small towns do that often enough with little discretion." Darcy murmured.

"I wonder what happened to have everyone so interested."

"Probably the engagement of Ms. Elizabeth and Collins was announced."

Both men looked at one another and shuddered at the thought.

The owner of the general shop noticed Charles and stopped in front of the gentlemen while they dismounted their horses.

"Mr. Bingley."

"Mr. Morris, how are you today?" Charles smiled politely.

Mr. Morris's face remained serious, " Have you heard the news, sir?"

"No, what news would that be, sir?"

"Ms. Elizabeth Bennet has gone missing."

"Missing?" both Darcy and Charles said in unison.

"Yes," Mr. Morris nodded, "people are wondering if she was kidnapped, eloped or just plain run off."

Darcy fell silent, turning his head and staring intently out towards the open trails.

"When did this happen?" Charles asked Morris, hoping to gain more information from the man.

"Apparently at night. When the rest of the house woke up, she was gone. Jane was left unharmed, thank goodness. But sirs, we've heard reports that you've been seen with them frequently enough, did you see anything odd? Did she seem like she was about to run off?"

Charles's eyes drifted to Darcy who had spent most of the evening with her. And if Jane usually stayed with Elizabeth, it was impossible for there to be a kidnapping unless the older sister was drugged.

"I'm not really one to judge someone's motives in this case and will be a poor judge on the matter."

Morris only nodded, "I know you're a good sort of gentleman, sir." There was a pause with a wary glance at the dark-cladded man to his side, "However, we don't get that many newcomers through these parts, and when one of our own goes missing and after spending time with someone unfamiliar to the rest, it raises suspicion. Like I said, I know you're honorable, but others may start to grow suspicious of you and your friend. Best be careful, sir." The store owner gave one last glance to Darcy before going back to his shop.

Charles was anxious to go to Longbourne, but knew now was not the time. He looked to his friend who was being quiet again.

"What are you thinking? Could it be a kidnapping?"

"If it were, they took a great risk not being caught in a household full of other people and her sister. No, I don't think that that is the case."

"So what, do you think she ran away on her own free will? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Then what do you know, man? Speak up! There will be a whole town descending upon us because a girl has gone missing and we are the likely candidates to have done it!"

Darcy finally looked towards his friend who was looking more worried by the minute, "Charles, there is no need for you to get worked up, I'm sure she will be discovered. Besides, you have the workers at Netherfield to vouch that you were home all night."

"I know." Charles pulled off his hat to run his fingers through his hair, trying to think. "So, if this isn't a kidnapping like you say, then she ran. Jane is her closest sister and stays with her, so she will know of her sister's whereabouts."

"That's what I am thinking too." Darcy nodded.

"But Darcy, don't they give some form or other that might hint to a flight?"

"Sometimes, yes." Darcy thought of his sister, Georgiana.

"You were the one with her at dinner! What did you talk about?" Charles asked suddenly.

"I asked after her health and then she asked me about why I carried a gun."

"Your gun?" Charles frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"She wanted to know if I was a bounty hunter. She asked me if I was hunting someone currently and if it was hard."

Charles looked a shade paler, "You don't think—she wouldn't run off to—oh God I need to go after her."

Charles walked quickly back to his horse to climb back on. Darcy grabbed his shoulder.

"No, let me. This is my fault. I should be the one to bring her back."

"Darcy, you've already done enough. You've already saved her once. No reason for you to have all the glory." Charles managed a grin.

"Technically we did it together and besides you can't leave your family here at Netherfield house just after they arrived. I won't be too long. She couldn't have gotten too far."

"That is assuming you can track her."

"Seriously, this is me you're talking about."

The two men were interrupted from their banter by the appearance of Jane Bennet coming into town on her horse. Charles quickly got her attention and she steered her horse over to them. Charles helped her down and held the reins of her mount.

"Jane, what's going on? People are saying that Lizzie has gone missing and there are rumors circulating that it is possibly a kidnap." Charles rattled off quickly.

"Charles, calm yourself before you cause a scene." Darcy hissed.

"My younger sisters had no qualms about sharing our sister's disappearance to their friends and them everyone else who would hear. Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Of course." Charles nodded and they entered the restaurant in town sitting at a corner table far away from prying ears. Once the person waiting on them were out of earshot, the men began.

"Do you know what truly happened, Jane?"

"Of course she does, Charles. I would assume you helped her leave, Ms. Jane."

Jane looked up at Mr. Darcy, but she wasn't upset by the accusation or nervous at all for being caught.

"I did."

Charles was too shocked to understand, "But why?"

"Because she is my sister and I love her dearly. She's been thinking about doing this for some time and I've been aware of it from the beginning."

"Where does she plan on going?" asked Bingley.

"There is no clear destination." At the men's confused looks, she clarified, "She wants to become a bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter." Darcy groaned and leaned back against his seat. He should've known their conversation and her interest in his gun was too strange to be a coincidence.

"I know how strong Lizzie is and all," Charles said in as polite of way he could manage, "but she is still just a young woman. Anything can happen to her out there, and she's alone."

"Ms. Jane, I know you think you are trying to help your sister, but her plan is foolish," Darcy spoke up, not concealing his harsh words. "A woman riding on her own is asking for something bad to happen. If you really want to help your sister, you will tell us which way she was headed."

"Let us bring her back. She can do other things that aren't as dangerous. What about her silent protest with trousers?" Chares asked.

"She has no desire to come back."

"It's not up to her," Darcy said gruffly.

Jane said with a bowed head, "I'm sorry. It is my fault for telling you both so much in the beginning."

Silence fell over the table, and the woman serving them set the drinks and food down before disappearing again. Neither man had any interest in eating though.

"Jane, please. People think she was kidnapped and since my friend and I here are new and have been seen with your family, we are the likeliest candidates."

Jane's eyes widened with concern before she dipped her head down again.

"She was headed in the direction of the forest that borders our land. I believe she is headed west."

Charles gave a sigh of relief, "She's going to stay in touch with you, correct?"

"Yes."

Charles looked to Darcy who understood what the other man was thinking. Darcy nodded his silent agreement.

"When she messages you, can you please keep me informed. Darcy will find her and see that she is safe."

Jane finally regained herself. Her head snapped back up and she shook it in objection, "I can't have you do that, sir."

"It is no trouble; I'm heading in that direction after my business is finished here with Charles is over. I don't think he'll mind me leaving a bit early than scheduled."

"But I'm not sure she wants to have company."

"She may not think so, but it is also good to have especially if she's trying to be a bounty hunter."

Jane sighed in defeat, "If you must go, you are looking for someone with short hair. You've already seen her in pants before."

"Short?" Charles's mouth opened in closed, his brain failing to come up with anything else to say.

"She cut her hair?" asked Darcy, taking over.

Jane nodded, "She asked me to cut it before she left. So, it won't be so obvious that she's a woman."

Darcy already knew from experience that it was possible to mistake her from a first glance. His thoughts supplied him with the image of her long hair and how it felt when he touched it. Soft and addicting. To think it was chopped off made him a little sick to the stomach. This woman was way too complicated to understand, and he needed to find her before she did something else rash.


	11. George Wickham, At Your Service

**A/N: READ ME PLEASE!**

 **If you are reading this and have started this story before 12/11/2017 then there is a note for you on the first chapter I REALLY advise you reading or else you will be lost. I have edited this story and things are different.**

Elizabeth woke up feeling soreness in her back from sleeping on the ground. Her bedroll provided very little cushion and now she was feeling the effects of it.

Yet, despite the ache in her back, the few mosquito bites that were irritating not to scratch, and the lack of any home cooked meals readily available, she loved it.

Sitting up, Lizzie stretched her sore muscles and looked around her new surroundings. The rolling hills in the distance, the smell of morning dew and the sun peaking over the horizon. It was absolutely wonderful.

Shuffling on her bedroll to access her saddlebags, she dug inside for one of the few sandwiches Jane was able to secure for her.

While she ate, Elizabeth tried to think of which direction she wanted to head in. North would eventually get too cold and she didn't have warm enough clothes to brave that just yet. South would be getting close to the border and there, people spoke in Spanish and she was unfamiliar with the language. There were also rumors of there being a town somewhere south where all the outlaws hung out.

No, she wasn't quite ready for that. Maybe never.

East was the direction she came from so that only left west.

West was best as some people would say jokingly.

Elizabeth pulled out from her pants pocket, her father's timepiece, the gift she treasured from him so much. Her thumb brushed over the engraving of the name Bennet and she stared at it for a time before checking how late it was and then clamped that side shut. Rolling it over in her hand, she again ran her thumb over the engraving, this one more recent. For my Lizzie.

Popping open this side, she checked her location using the compass. Her father had joked it was there so that if she ever got lost going out for her ride or walks, she would be able to find her way back home.

Elizabeth felt a little guilty, using it to actually get further away.

"Sorry Papa," she whispered and closed the lid and stuffed it into her pocket.

In her seated position and with half the pocket sticking out, she hadn't realized that her prized possession never made it inside but dropped back out as she quickly set about clearing up camp.

The sound of a rider coming near made Lizzie tense. Pulling her hat back on, covering her shorter hair, she messily rolled up her blankets and grabbed her saddlebags. Sal watched his owner approach hurrying and made a noise.

Lizzie had just finished tying her bedroll to her saddle and then toss her bags on before she realized that there was no reason to be fleeing like she had done something. Really, no one should know she was a girl. And if there were people searching for her, she doubted it would be one rider.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her small throwing knife out from her saddlebag and stuck it into the back of her trousers, covering it with her jacket.

The rider approached and she looked them over. They were still on their horse, leaning on the horn, hands loosely holding the reins.

From what Lizzie was guessing by his eyes moving over her, he was trying to get an idea of what she was doing out here by herself.

"Mornin'," he finally spoke up. His horse stamped their hooves underneath him and moved a bit.

"Hey," Lizzie said in her deepest, most believable voice. It would not do to fake one and then make herself hoarse later on.

"Do you mind?" He nodded to the ground, indicating he was asking for permission to dismount.

Lizzie shrugged, not knowing what to exactly say.

The man swung a long limb over his horse and descended from the saddle. He looked Lizzie over once more in surprise.

"Pardon me, lad, but aren't you a full too young to be out here by yourself? Did you get lost?" the man chuckled, flashing a grin.

Elizabeth crossed her arms and tilted her head back a little, lifting her chin. She tried to assume the posture of a man, maybe pretending to be serious like Darcy would help in this situation.

"I'm not."

"Not, too young or lost?" asked the man.

"Either."

The man laughed, his head going slightly back. It took him a while to collect himself.

"You remind me of a dear old friend." He wiped away non-existent tears, "So, not too young, not lost sir, what are you doing out here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Heading West." It was true it seemed, saying less was the best option. While giving a side of mysteriousness, there was an advantage and it wouldn't lead to her getting caught by her voice.

"Really? How fortunate, for I am headed that way myself. Perhaps we might travel together?"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

As if she'd consent to a stranger accompanying her!

"I think not."

Instead of getting upset or annoyed, the man just nodded as if understanding her reason without saying anything.

"You are right. Only a fool would accept my invitation. Especially without introductions being made first. Allow me to rectify that. My name is George Wickham."

The man tipped his hat and sent her a grin.

Darcy had set out, eager to pick up her tracks before they were trampled away by others. He had promised Charles that he would give him any updates he had as he traveled. Caroline Bingley was not pleased with 'being deprived of his presence' because he felt it necessary to run after 'some little country nobody'. He had bristled at the words but refrained from saying anything to the lady, only packing faster.

Darcy couldn't bring himself to tell his friend that this wasn't the first time he dealt with a female of his acquaintance running off. That time it had been his beloved sister. A young naïve girl, believing the lies of a predator and eloped with him. Luckily, Darcy had hunted them down and saved his sister before anything happened. The predator had unfortunately slipped away. Until that man was caught, Darcy wouldn't rest. Lizzie wasn't eloping though, so there was comfort in that. Only, it was replaced with fear of the unknown. With Georgiana, William knew his sister and used that to track her, that and the knowledge of the predator's habits. Lizzie's behavior was still too complex to understand what she would do.

So, he had to content himself with the little he did know about her.

He knew what her horse looked like, what she looked like. Jane told him that they had relatives further west in Meryton and that there was a possibility that Lizzie would go there. A guilty confession of supplying only a certain amount of food so Lizzie couldn't avoid going into town forever. That gave him an advantage knowing that and was grateful Jane had given Lizzie that handicap to slow her down.

The tracks were easily found and he could agree that Ms. Elizabeth was heading towards Meryton. There were two sets of tracks; her's and the horses. They continued for sometime before it looked like they had stopped. Darcy swung off of his horse and surveyed the area.

Big enough for a small camp and hidden from view for the most part.

The big indentation in the grass showed where she had slept and then he caught sight of something in the grass almost covered by a stone.

Darcy picked it up and flipped it over.

Bennet

He flipped it onto its other side.

For my Lizzie

He shook his head at how easy this all was. Either she was really bad at getting rid of her tracks, which yes she was, or...

Darcy frowned as he continued to search the camp and found another set of horse's tracks and then a set of human footprints. Much larger than Ms. Elizabeth's smaller ones.

He just barely refrained from cursing out loud, but it didn't stop him from thinking of a long list of them as he saw that the tracks went into the same direction, heading out from the camp.

Darcy had to remind himself that Ms. Jane had said nothing about a man. No, Ms. Elizabeth wasn't eloping. It was just a coincidence that this person came across her... and decided they would ride together.

Jogging over to Maxine, his horse felt his need to move quickly and waited until he had his foot in the stirrup before racing off. Darcy swung himself into the saddle easily, the reins he slacked to let his horse go full speed.

If Ms. Elizabeth had left at night and was on foot, if she rested and continued late morning then she would have a half a day ahead of him.

Maxine could easily cover that distance.

"So, Elijah," George looked over to his new riding companion, "why did you decide to leave home?"

Lizzie turned to look at him and frowned, "What makes you think I just up and left?"

She had given him the name Elijah, supplied by Mr. Darcy's unknowingly giving her a perfect cover. The man, though they had a terrible beginning, was all things useful in her quest to be a bounty hunter.

George shrugged, "Well, you are traveling by yourself, and despite you claiming to be twenty, you're pretty young. Did something happen?"

Lizzie thought about it. There was no harm in telling him truths that didn't reveal all that much.

"I left because I didn't want to get married to my fiance."

Luck for Lizzie, the words fiance and fiancee sound identical so she didn't have to cover that up.

"Ah, was she plain? Poor? Unintelligent?"

His idea that if someone that resembled any of these qualities were unworthy to get married bothered her. Especially someone who was plain or poor. They couldn't help their circumstance.

She thought about Collins, "They came on too strong and flattered me too much."

Surprisingly, George laughed again, "You are too funny. Exactly like my old friend. Let me guess, 'Not handsome enough to tempt you' is that it?"

Lizzie shrugged. It was true, Collins was definitely not handsome. His clammy hands were enough to drive her away. At dinner, food had gotten stuck in his teeth when he smiled at her. She shivered at the image her mind supplied her with of the gentleman.

George laughed again, seeing her reaction and taking it as a confirmation.

"Well then, Elijah, what is it that you want to do now that you are free from the life of marriage?"

"I want to become a bounty hunter." Lizzie forgot to check her voice when she showed her excitement, but her companion didn't seem to think it strange for her voice to go a tinge bit higher.

He smiled, "It's a dangerous profession. Many who are wanted would take you down easily, my friend." George looked down at her waist, "You don't even carry a gun."

"I don't have one yet. They don't sell them in my hometown since only the sheriff carries. In Meryton, I'm going to buy one."

"Would you like me to teach you how to shoot?" he offered.

"Thanks, but I had someone teach me the basics. I just have to practice my aiming."

"Well, if you need assistance, I am here."

Lizzie was sure she didn't make a bad decision in letting George Wickham accompany her. He had told her of the dangers and outlaws that would take advantage of a defenseless traveler, and it would be safer for the both of them. He confessed he wasn't much into violence or shooting, and that he only carried a gun for extreme circumstances and he had to defend himself.

"So what is it that you do exactly?" she asked after a long silence.

"Mostly travel from town to town. I have no real job or anything, just a profession."

"A profession?" She rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"I will on occasion participate in the game of chance." he grinned.

"Game of chance?"

George's mouth hung slightly open in shock that she didn't know what that was, "Who sheltered you child, that you don't know what poker is?"

"Oh, poker," Lizzie tried to pretend to follow along, "I know what that is. I just hadn't heard it called the game of chance. It makes sense, now that I think about it."

"Do they also not have poker in your hometown?"

"Possibly, I just never seen anyone play it."

"Not even in the saloon?"

"I'm always kicked out before I'm two steps inside," she answered before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Kicked out? What, did you raise hell in there before that you're now banned." he joked.

"Guilty," she smirked.

They both laughed.

George sighed once they had both settled back down, "But really, I'm just a traveler. I mean, why limit yourself and being satisfied with one location when there is so much more to see out there." He waved to the area around them."

"So, you're an adventurer then." Lizzie mused.

"Perhaps that's one way of putting it."


	12. Caught Up in a Rescue

After discussing with George about her plans on becoming a bounty hunter, he had begun to give advice and suggestions on how to proceed.

"It is best that if you are looking to start out as a bounty hunter, that you go after someone that you have a better chance of handling. For instance, you can't go after a gang or a member of a gang. They would come after you, and though I'd love to help you, I'd play the coward and run." he gave a guilty smile.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the help."

"But, if you go after someone who is by themselves, not credited with being a gunslinger or anything truly dangerous, you might be able to catch them. Take a thief as an example. Yes, most do carry guns and shot at people, but not all of them are credited to be good shots. If you are able to sneak up on them and get the drop on the fool before he realizes, then you're good."

"I don't know. Thieves sound a little unpredictable."

"Would you rather go after murderers and rapist? It's not going to get any easier, trust me."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, curious to know how he knew so much about the subject, "Were you like a bounty hunter before all of this?"

"Me?" George laughed at the idea, "No, never."

"How come you know so much about it then?"

"I know a guy who does a little bounty hunting on the side. An old friend, you could say."

"Where is your friend now?"

"Around I'd imagine. He's always keeping busy." he shrugged.

"I'd like to meet him and ask him advice." Then a thought came to her, "Do bounty hunters work together?"

"Sometimes, but splitting the money is such a hassle that they hardly ever do unless it's a big reward and multiple people wanted."

"Do you think your friend would take me on for a time? Till I get the hang of it to go on my own?"

George gave her a smile, "It's possible, but it may take some time to locate him."

Their path took them through a trail between two boulders. Lizzie had traveled through this path several times before but George's cautious behavior and him looking around made her tense.

"What? What is it?" she whispered to him, looking around worriedly.

"Possibly nothing. I just don't like being in places where there is an obstruction to part of my view. Easy to get ambushed."

"Ambushed?!" Lizzie's eyes widened.

The sound of guns firing had her freeze in place, ducking her head near Sal's.

Riders suddenly had them surrounded on both sides. George groaned as he pulled his horse close to Lizzie's. Three riders with handkerchiefs covering part of their faces were holding guns on the pair.

"What do we do?" asked Lizzie in a whisper. She was thrilled by the whole situation but at the same time a little scared.

"Well, I assume they only want our money, so if we hand that over, they might leave us be," George muttered.

"Might?"

"They may take our horses too, or at least leave them somewhere further away and we'll have to go get them."

"Do you get robbed often?"

"Yes, and no." was his reply before the robbers began telling them to drop their weapons that they were carrying onto the ground, and to do it slowly.

Wickham pulled out his gun with exaggerated slowness, before tossing it to the ground.

Lizzie only had her knife, which was hidden in the back of her pants. She doubted they'd notice if she removed it.

"You too, boy." barked one of the men, fixing his gun on her.

Elizabeth did her best not to shiver at the barrel of the gun being pointed at her. Lifting her head slightly and trying not to be intimidated she said, "I don't have a gun."

The man looked confused that anyone would be traveling without protection. He moved his horse closer to her, gun still pointing. His eyes regarded the lack of a gunbelt or any other signs of a weapon, but as he looked closer at her face, he gave a grin.

Lizzie wouldn't show any signs of fear, though she guessed that he might've seen that she was a girl.

His hand came up and yanked her hat off. The man regarded her again with a smile that disgusted her.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" he said, his hand coming up to touch her cheek.

Elizabeth was about to hit him, just like she did James all those years ago, but another shot rang out, this one hitting the man in front of her.

Jumping in her seat at the man suddenly no longer reaching out for her, but was lying in his saddle dead, she bit back a scream.

The other robbers looked around in confusion, one still holding their gun to Wickham who hadn't moved, and the other trying to find the other shooter.

Another shot rang out, taking out the man on George. Once he was no longer at gunpoint. Wickham lunged to the last of the robbers and knocked them both to the ground. He began punching him until he was unconscious.

With a relieved and tired sigh, George sniffed and fell to the side, running his hand through his disheveled hair.

Lizzie's eyes roamed around in search of the person who had saved them but couldn't.

"You alright?" George asked her.

She hadn't noticed that he had gotten up and had walked over to her horse. He was now standing right beside her.

"Yeah, I think so."

A shot fired off and Lizzie tensed once more. Sal backed up on his own accord, not liking this much action.

"Move away from each other now. I won't repeat myself, Wickham." came a disembodied voice.

Elizabeth could've sworn she heard it from somewhere before.

"I knew it could only be one. No one else has your gift of being such an excellent bloodhound." George smirked as he stepped away from Lizzie's horse. He went back to his own horse and stroked its nose. Wickham watched as the man came from behind the boulders, "I didn't even know you were tracking me, but I could only assume it was you."

"Don't flatter yourself, George, I was tracking them." Darcy looked over to where Lizzie was still on her horse.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock at his sudden appearance, "Mr. Darcy?! What are you doing here?"

Darcy walked over to her horse, holding the bridle to keep the horse still, "A word, Ms. Elizabeth." he said in a low voice. He backed the horse up so that they were a little further away. Finding a good grip on her arm, he 'helped' her down from her horse and continued to keep a firm grip on her upper arm.

"Unhand me," Lizzie protested, trying to pull free, but his grip only tightened until she stilled.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you out of your mind? First, you leave home and then hitch up with some stranger. A stranger, I might add, who is a con artist and a gambler."

"He's not a-" she looked to George who was pretending not to try and eavesdrop. "Okay, so I don't know much about him. How do you know him?"

"Childhood friend."

She groaned, "Seriously. Why is the world getting smaller and where everyone knows everyone, despite me trying to escape all of this."

"I'm taking you home."

"I'm not going back!"

"Yes, you are. I'm not about to stand here and argue with you like you're a child."

Lizzie glared up at him, not backing down.

"Not to interrupt this reunion, but is there a problem?" George finally asked, coming forward with his horse.

"Can you tell your friend," Lizzie said the word in disgust, "here that I will not be returning home no matter what he says."

"Darcy, if Elijah doesn't want to return home and marry the girl than just let him be. I don't even know what concern it is of yours." George crossed his arms over his chest with a frown.

"Eli-" Darcy rolled his eyes and caught the quick smile from Elizabeth. "You're going home and that's the end of it."

"If George says I don't have to, then I don't."

Darcy snorted and looked at the other man, "Oh really. So is your new friend George here willing to fight me on the subject?"

George looked uneasy and then gave Lizzie an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, kid. Maybe it won't be too awful."

"Unbelievable." Lizzie groaned in frustration. She finally was able to successfully pull her arm out of Darcy's grip however and she crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her head in challenge. "Fine then, I will go up against you then."

"You really think you can beat me?" Darcy snorted.

"Of course, I have beat up many boys before, don't you remember me telling you?" She gave him a threatening grin before drawing back her leg and kicking him in the shin. Darcy yelled in pain, limping as he tried to rub the pain away. Lizzie drew her leg back again, kicking him where no man should be hit.

He collapsed, a hand covering his groin while the other propped him up.

"Right in the family jewels," George winced in sympathy. He thought little Elijah ruthless for going after another man's goods, but he who lacks any other advantage...

Lizzie turned around quickly to climb back into her saddle but felt her leg give out and fell to the ground.

She had forgotten about her ankle.

Darcy recovered, slightly, enough to haul her up to her feet by her arm again. A deadly glare daring her to try that stunt again.

"It would seem, Elijah, that you forgot with all your little kicks, that you are injured. Maybe I should assist you in getting into your saddle," he growled.

With a sharp whistle, his horse Maxine came trotting around the boulder and up to her master. Darcy dragged a protesting Elizabeth with him and then proceeded to bind her hands.

"Are you serious?" she gawked.

Darcy heaved her onto her horse, having her rest on her stomach across the saddle before biding her feet.

"I'm dead serious."

"And that there, gentlemen, is the great William Darcy, the bounty hunter that put the fear in any criminal." George laughed. "You can go easy on the kid. He was only trying to live."

"And I suppose you were going to aid them in their little fantasy of becoming a bounty hunter." Darcy huffed.

"Fantasy?!" Lizzie repeated incredulously from the saddle.

"I was, but of course I'm no expert. Funny enough, I was going to refer them to you as a shadow or intern."

"I'd rather marry Collins," Elizabeth muttered.

Darcy rose an eyebrow at this.

Was he truly worse to her that she'd marry that disgusting sycophant?

"There has to be a way that doesn't include him having to go back. At least not yet. Let him live a little, man. Poor boy has barely been in a saloon. Never had a drink and didn't even know what game of chance meant. No doubt he's been with a woman before either."

"I can assure you he hasn't," Darcy muttered under his breath. Elijah has a family back home worried about him and a whole town thinking that my friend and I kidnapped him. He needs to go home."

"Your friend? Bingley? You give the man too little credit if you think he's not quick on his feet to persuade them otherwise. He has been studying law with you after all."

"While you dropped out."

"Like I said, it wasn't my cup of tea."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth, trying to decide what was the best course of action.

It was still early enough that they may make it close to Longborne is they started now, but he knew what waited for her back home.

Maybe, it wouldn't be such a bad thing to indulge her for a while.

"Fine. We can take 'em out for a while before returning him home."

George gave a playful grin as he mounted his horse.

"Wait, if you're not returning me, then untie me!" Lizzie demanded, trying to wiggle out of her uncomfortable position.

"Oh no, you're not getting sat up until you feel as uncomfortable as I felt after those kicks you gave me," Darcy said, pulling Sal's reins as he tied them to his own saddle and climbed on. "So I suggest you get comfortable."


	13. Drinks and Stargazing

They rode on for a couple more hours, taking breaks for Elizabeth who was still tied up across her saddle. Darcy didn't untie her, but he did allow her to walk around and let her ribs relax from the uncomfortable position.

The group was seated now, Lizzie sending a glare towards Darcy, who ignored it.

"Do you want water?" he asked, holding up his canteen.

"As if I'd accept something from someone who tied me up like a criminal."

"You're right, I should just leave you on your horse. Maybe when we get into town, I'll have the sheriff lock you up for a couple of hours to cool down with the drunks."

"In Meryton? Good luck with that. People know me there. I have family in that town." Lizzie smirked.

"I know you do."

Lizzie did her best to keep a low profile as she used her knife to saw away the rope. She was almost through it. As long as Darcy didn't notice, then she could be free of it before they got back on the horses. Unfortunately, she still had to cut her legs free.

Shifting around, she tried to casually tuck her legs under herself and get into a kneeling position.

Darcy's head turned and he frowned. Getting to his feet, he walked the short distance between them and turned her over and exposed the hidden knife. He snatched it from her and sat her back down.

"You might want to change your tells when trying to pull a fast one on the same person," he snorted.

"Tells? I didn't do anything," Lizzie replied, confused what gave her away.

"The last time you were doing something you shouldn't, you shifted into a kneeling position and pretended to fall, distraction me while you took my things."

Lizzie shrugged, "If that's a tell, then I was unaware of it until now."

"Most are unconsciously done," he answered, kneeling at her feet with the knife, "Are you going to do something foolish again if I untie you?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked archly.

Darcy cut the ropes and then finished her progress on the ones around her wrist.

Rubbing at her limbs, she expected the man to move away again, but he only squatted in front of her.

"What now?"

"You are many things, Ms. Elizabeth," Darcy whispered so only she heard him, "however, a man and an idiot you aren't."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment," Lizzie frowned.

Darcy pulled out the little trinket from his jacket pocket and held it out to Elizabeth.

Her eyes widened as she saw her watch. She took it, running her thumbs over it with obvious affection.

"I figured you didn't mean to leave this at your little camp and would want it returned. Made it too easy for me to track you, but in this case, it was in your favor I did."

Elizabeth looked up, her anger gone and was replaced by gratitude.

"Thank you. For finding my family's heirloom and rescuing us."

Darcy nodded and then looked behind him where he saw George resting on his bedroll. He then looked back to Lizzie.

"So, Elijah?"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, "You seemed to think I looked like an Elijah, so I went with it."

"And the whole reason you are hiding the fact that you are a female is?"

"Well, everyone seems to think it's dangerous for a woman to travel by themselves."

"It's dangerous for anyone looking your age to travel by themselves." Darcy corrected, "You are unarmed and an easy target for outlaws to just come and rob you. That is if they don't discover you're a woman. They'd hurt you, Elizabeth, and I can't have that on my conscience."

Elizabeth looked away, not knowing why she felt guilty for worrying him.

"I didn't ask for you to care." she murmured.

"Too late for that now. And Charles cares too, only he can't just up and leave his family behind."

"Yet, you aren't taking me home? What happened to you insisting I go back? I'd thought you'd drag me there regardless of what I wanted."

Darcy sighed, looking out at the open lands around them.

"I know what it's like to just want to up and leave because life can be hard and tiring, doing the same thing over again. Wishing that things were different." He looked back to meet her eyes, "But there are things in those moments worth fighting for."

Elizabeth bit her lip, eyebrows bunched together in thought.

"You really are trying to make this difficult for me aren't you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy stood to his feet, offering her a hand up, "Like I said, I know you aren't an idiot."

She took his hand, it being much bigger than hers. They kept eye contact until she was standing up and a few inches from him. Lizzie thought again how much taller he was to her. She didn't even think she reached his shoulder. No, she definitely didn't.

"Shall we then?" he asked, giving her a half smile that made her intake a sharp breath. Lizzie hoped he didn't hear her.

When his back was to her, walking to wake up the dozing George, she placed her cool palm on her forehead.

Was she just too hot from being outdoors? Maybe it was her headache returning. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been from seeing a dimple on his right cheek.

Water, yes. She needed water to cool down.

Looking up at the sky, she estimated their arrival time with the speed they were traveling.

"We won't make it to Meryton before dark."

"That's the point," Darcy sighed as he climbed up on his horse.

Lizzie rose an eyebrow, "Is it? Why may I ask?"

"You have family in Meryton, no doubt other people who might recognize you as well. Once it's dark, they will most likely all have turned in for the night. Keeping a low profile is what you want, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Lizzie climbed on her horse's saddle, feeling better that she wasn't lying across it this time.

George pulled his horse up next to her's.

"Darcy finally let you free?"

Lizzie gave a snort, rolling her eyes, "I was pretty close to cutting myself free with my knife."

"Your knife?"

"Yeah, it's-" Lizzie then looked ahead to where Darcy was riding in front of them. He hadn't given her knife back!

George laughed loudly as he watched his companion push his horse to go faster to catch up to Darcy. The two began to argue and Elijah tried to snatch something away from the older man.

Yes, things were definitely more interesting.

They arrived in town just after the sun had set. Lizzie hadn't been in Meryton before after dark, and she felt it was a different town. She saw more jovial people, obviously drunk, walking around singing songs with slurred voices. The saloons were mostly occupied with lights streaming out onto the street.

Darcy stopped his horse in front of the livery and the others dismounted and grabbed their saddlebags and bedrolls.

"I'll see to the rooms. George, watch 'em, and don't let 'em out of your sight." Darcy ordered before looking to Elizabeth whose attention had been drawn to the scenes happening in front of the saloon where two people were fighting. "Elijah, stay out of trouble and don't drink."

"Really, Darcy, you're no fun." George huffed.

"George, it's not a difficult request. Just do it." Darcy said, waiting for the other man to nod his compliance.

The party split apart, Darcy carrying their things to the boarding house.

"So," Wickham grinned down at Lizzie, slinging an arm over her shoulder, "why don't we go see what the saloon has to offer."

"What about what Mr. Darcy said?"

"He's too uptight. Besides, you look like you can use some fun."

He marched them in the direction of the saloon and as they got closer the music got louder.

Heat poured out of the building from all the bodies inside.

Lizzie never saw the saloon in Hertfordshire so busy and it took her a while to adjust.

George seemed to fit in easily, though his nicer clothes suggested he had more money. He made his way over to a table where men were seated, dealing out cards. Wickham sat down and put an opening bid on the table.

As the game progressed, Lizzie watched over his shoulder as he won his second round.

"You're pretty good," she remarked.

"I better be after ten years of learning." He flashed her a proud smirk before concentrating back on the game.

After watching a little longer, Elizabeth grew bored of it all and moved further in the room. The bartender was cleaning glasses when she got closer.

"What be your poison?"

"Huh?" Lizzie frowned before realizing he was talking about drinks, "Oh," she looked around for an idea of what she wanted and spotted someone else's drink further down. "I'll have one of those mini drinks." Elizabeth pointed to the shot glass of whiskey.

"A shot of whiskey?"

"Yeah." She gave him a smile and dug into her pocket to produce the money to pay for it.

"How old are you son?" frowned the bartender, suspicious.

"Twenty," she answered honestly, making sure she kept up her masculine voice.

"Twenty?" repeated the man, apparently not convinced.

"I am! I just look young to everyone, but I'm all of twenty years."

That made the man laugh and he retrieved a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. "Alright kid, here you go." When Lizzie pushed the coin across the counter, he waved it off, "I'm guessing this is your first time. On the house."

"Thanks," she smiled before picking up the small glass. Noticing she was being watched, not only by the bartender, but by some others nearby, she drank it down in one gulp.

It burned her throat and threatened to make her spit it out. Once it was down, she began coughing. A big hand slapped her hard on the back to help clear her lungs, though it stung almost as bad as the whiskey.

"The first one is always a shocker. Here, let me get you one and you can take it slow this time." volunteered the man.

Lizzie wasn't sure she wanted another one. It was only a test to see what it tasted like, and she was going to keep it a secret from Darcy. However, drinks were being pushed into her hands and she was being encouraged to try this one, 'it's not as bad tasting than the other' or the other one, 'this one has a smoother flavor'.

Darcy had washed up a little, using the water basin in the room he had put his bedroll and saddlebags in along with Elizabeth's. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight, despite her claiming to know some of the people in Meryton. The people who came out at night didn't always put their best foot forward and Darcy wasn't going to leave her unguarded when she slept. Wickham's things were placed in the other room next door and then locked up.

The first thing Darcy had to do before going to find the others, was to send a telegram to Charles. He didn't want Ms. Elizabeth to know that he was sending word of their location. Not yet anyway.

The telegram office was just getting ready to close when he entered inside, and he made quick work of his message.

Hertfordshire. Charles Bingley.

Found. In M now. With GW.

D.

Darcy was sure Charles was good enough at interpreting his messages that he wouldn't have to clarify things.

The less any prying eyes could decipher the better.

When he was satisfied with his message being sent, Darcy made his way to the saloon. He had caught a glimpse of Wickham taking Elizabeth there and he was hoping that the man was keeping an eye out for her. Knowing George's habits when it came to cards, they were inseparable.

Pushing the batwing doors out of his way, Darcy scanned the room and easily located the gambler. He was laughing and talking cheerfully with the others around his table. Darcy frowned when he couldn't find Elizabeth anywhere around that area. Looking at different tables and behind groups of men, he heard a cheer by the bar and found the small figure of Ms. Elizabeth in the middle.

A dark expression fell across his face as he moved with quick steps to the group. The fact that someone laid a hand on him when he grabbed Elizabeth's arm barely registered before he whirled around and punched them. The man who had laid his hands on Darcy was on the ground, his friends moving to help him up and go after the man who attacked them.

"Where are you trying to take the young lad there?" asked the bartender, also on the defense.

"I'm their guardian, and I'm taking them out of a building they have no business being in," Darcy growled.

Lizzie blinked several times, trying to focus her eyes on the man looming over her.

"Darcy?" She gave a little giggle, "What are you doing here? How did you find me? I thought I was so well hidden."

"Let's go," he ordered, getting a grip on her upper arm and steering her in the direction of Wickham's table.

Darcy gave his childhood friend a glare, making George wince at the realization that he had gotten distracted and hadn't been watching his charge.

"Sorry, Darce."

"You had one job, Wickham. To watch 'em," Darcy snarled.

"I know. He was right behind me for a while. He must've stepped away when I wasn't paying attention."

"Like that's a difficult task." Darcy dug into his pocket and produced the key for Wickham's room. "Figure you'd need this."

George accepted the key and then Darcy made his way to the exit with Lizzie.

"I don't feel too good." She murmured, wrapping her arms around her belly.

"Cause you drank without anything in your stomach," Darcy growled, but he wasn't angry at her. No, annoyed was more like it. Those feelings would have to be put aside however as she began emptying her stomach outside.

"Why do people drink this stuff, Darcy?" she asked, once she was finished and sitting on the edge of the boardwalk.

Sighing, he sat down next to her.

"Maybe, they do it to forget."

"Forget what?"

Darcy shrugged, "Their problems."

Lizzie stared out into the street, the shadows playing in the street fires, "Do you ever want to forget something?"

"Sometimes, but I know that running to hide in a bottle is not the way to handle them."

Lizzie finally looked up at him and he looked down to meet her gaze. She gave a weak smile, "Well, the stuff tastes awful anyway, so there's no loss."

Darcy snorted and shook his head, "Well, it was a monetary loss if anything."

"No," she shook her head, "those men all paid for my drinks."

Darcy's eyebrows went up, "Did they figure out you were a female?"

"No, they just heard it was my first time drinking, so they had me try everything, insisting it tasted better than the last."

"Did they?"

"Not if you like something that tasted like skunk piss." Lizzie laughed.

Darcy shook his head with a smile, "You're one unique woman, Ms. Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I must say, if you keep saying words like that, you might become bearable." Lizzie chuckled as she got to her feet, swaying a little.

Darcy huffed and rose an eyebrow, "Bearable?"

"You know, not mad looking all the time and a downer."

"I'm not a downer," he muttered, getting to his feet.

Elizabeth tilted her head, a bit too far and gravity and the alcohol began making her fall that way. Darcy shot to his feet and steadied her.

"You're right. Not a downer... I just can't put my finger on it. I'll think of it eventually."

"I'd rather you not to try and sketch my character. Especially while drunk."

Lizzie tugged on his arm to begin walking.

Darcy didn't budge, "The room is the other way."

"Why go to bed early? Come, let's go enjoy the stars."

"We can admire them from our current position."

Lizzie pulled harder on his arm, "Come on. You say you aren't a downer."

Sighing, and not really knowing why he was letting her words get to him, he followed her. Actually, it was more like him holding her up as they walked, and she was resting her head on his arm, eyes hooded.

Darcy wasn't sure how long she was going to last before she was asleep, but figured he could humor her for a while.

She directed him to a rock just out of town and she sat down on it, patting the area next to her. Not even seeing if he did sit, she turns her eyes up towards the night sky and took a deep breath.

"It's so clear out."

Darcy sat down and looked up to see what she is referring to.

"Even with traveling around, I bet the sky will look the same no matter where you are, huh."

"You might see a different position in the stars, but I'd imagine so."

Lizzie smiled, "Today I got to do a lot of things for the first time. It was so freeing. Not including the part about being tied up though. I woke up this morning outside and got to watch the early morning sun. I got to ride and not think about having to ride back home in time for dinner. I met someone new and drank. Even though I think I'll refrain from doing that again."

Darcy watched the stars as they twinkled, thinking about his day. Though it was hectic and started out with worry and continued to have moments where he couldn't believe he wasn't just taking her home. However, maybe she had a point. Maybe he needed to try and let happiness back into his life. He gave a small smile, thinking how she, out of everyone was encouraging him to think of something besides revenge on Wickham.

"Doesn't it feel good to just be free? Just like a bird!" Lizzie continued on, throwing her arms out to the sides to imitate a bird. Darcy ducked just in time before he was smacked in the face.

He shook his head, smiling.

"If I were you, and I was a man, I'd do what I could to be happy." She murmured before closing her eyes finally and slumping over.

Darcy caught her and rested her head on his shoulder. He waited a few more minutes, looking up at the night sky praying over his sister before shifting Ms. Elizabeth into a better position before carrying her in his arms back into town.

Setting her down in bed, he pulled the covers back and removed her boots and jacket. Lizzie didn't wake up but rolled over, tucking her hands underneath her head. Darcy looked down at the image she made and gently stroked her cheek before he could stop himself.

Leaning over, he daringly placed a light kiss on the top of her head before stepping away.

Going over to his bedroll, Darcy turned down the lamp before getting under his covers.


	14. Nice Day For A Picnic

Charles rode into town first thing in the morning to check if he had any telegrams from Darcy yet. His sister Caroline was incensed that he would leave right when she had arrived all the way from the city. 'And all for some country miss who decided to run away. Why should a man as important as Mr. Darcy, go after her when her own father hadn't.'

The abuse went on even after Charles had closed the front door behind him.

Honestly, he wished his sister would find something productive to do other than chasing after his friend when he clearly didn't want to marry her. Though both men tried to discourage her, she would not get the hint.

Sighing and shaking his head, Bingley concentrated on the trail to Hertfordshire. Maybe, if there was a letter from Darcy, then he'd have an excuse to pay Jane a visit.

Charles really wanted to spend more time alone with her, but with all the chaos of the sudden storm and Lizzie then the unsavory cousin that led to Lizzie running off, he was too preoccupied.

"Perhaps a picnic would be nice," he smiled to himself at such a wonderful plan.

If he got to town fast enough, he could order some food and prepare it for an outing. Jane would no doubt have eaten breakfast, but a light snack wouldn't hurt.

With that idea firmly in place, Charles urged his horse to go faster.

The town seemed to have exhausted the subject of Elizabeth Bennet's disappearance and moved on to speculation of her ruin.

Charles rolled his eyes at this.

Again, things like that hardly mattered anymore, at least to him. Charles had a feeling that his sisters would care greatly. A little thought at the back of his mind wondered if it would matter to Darcy.

He saw the way his friend looked at her. Maybe she could bring back that smile that had been taken away after his sister's accident.

Dismounting his horse, Bingley tied the reins to the hitching post before climbing the boardwalk steps and entering the telegram office.

"Morning, sir," Charles greeted with a warm smile, "I was wondering if there was anything recently for Charles Bingley?"

The man behind the desk looked in his books and nodded, "Yes sir, this one came in early this morning."

Charles pulled out the money he owned before taking the letter and reading it.

The shorthand message was definitely from Darcy and he sighed when he deciphered that his friend had indeed found Lizzie

"Excuse me," Charles called for the owner once more, "Sorry to bother you again, but could you send something for me, please?"

The man agreed and waited for Charles to write down what he wanted to say.

Meryton. F Darcy.

When will you return. Is his brother with him.

Charles Bingley.

Once the letter was sent, Charles placed the one from Darcy in his pocket and head to the restaurant to see about the food for his picnic.

Jane was surprised to see Charles stop by early that morning and ask for her to accompany her for a ride. She agreed quickly and went back inside only to retrieve her bonnet and a shawl.

After they were about ten minutes from the house Jane finally spoke.

"I thank you for the distraction. My mother is quite upset about Lizzie and is sure it will spell disaster for the rest of us. Mr. Collins has been going on since yesterday about fallen women and how Lizzie is lost forever. To his credit I guess, he did suggest the army was called in to search for her, being certain she was kidnapped by Indians or outlaws."

"I'm glad I can help in any way," Charles chuckled, "I only wish I can do more."

"Oh no sir, you have done so much already for my family. So has Mr. Darcy. It was not necessary for him to try and go after her and I won't feel upset if he should not. After all, Lizzie wasn't looking to be found."

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint her then," Charles grinned, "My friend is an excellent tracker, sometimes bounty hunter. I'm afraid that even with Lizzie's half a day head start, she stood no chance of not being found by him."

"Really?" Jane's eyebrows rose in shock before she smiled, "I am sorry for Lizzie. I know it will not be easy to be so easily caught after all her planning."

Charles reached the perfect spot for a picnic and dismounted. He helped Jane down and then began to spread out a blanket.

"What's this?" she chuckled.

"I figured that the best way to talk business is to do it while eating."

They sat down and Charles pulled out the food.

"What business would that be, sir?"

"Well, as I said, my friend, Darcy wrote in a telegram that he found your sister. He said some other things about finding his childhood friend as well but that is not important to you. They're in Meryton now."

"So they're coming back then?"

"About that..." Charles was a little confused about that himself, "Normally Darcy wouldn't leave something out in his messages."

"So, you think that he isn't returning yet?"

"Possibly. I sent him a message to ask for their plans."

Jane nodded, not sure what else to say.

Charles rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure what he should talk about next.

"So, is Mr. Collins giving you or any of your sisters any trouble since his fiance ran away?"

"To me, no. My mother has discouraged him in that area thoroughly. She is trying to push Mary on him, but my sister does not wish to marry."

"It seems that she takes after her sister Lizzie. I... I hope you are not of the same mindset," Charles asked hesitantly.

"My sister Lizzie and I are in agreement that we shall marry for love. Though my sister has unfortunately given up on ever finding love, at least here, I still believe it is possible as long as you're willing to be patient."

Charles could only smile at his beloved Jane before he remembered his manners. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long and haven't had time to actually be alone much to talk, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I courted you."

"Really? You'd want to court me?"

"Of course," Charles scooted closer and held her hands in his, "Jane, you are the sweetest, loveliest woman I've ever met. I'd be a fool not to see that. And yet, I know there is more to you than others give you credit for and I don't want to be like them. I can see that you are special, and if you give me the chance, I would love to make you happy for the rest of your life."

Jane felt so overjoyed that she could cry. Instead, she did something that she never did before. She initiated a hug with a man.

Charles was beaming with joy and the two of them laughed and sat close to each other, not yet ready to separate.

"Would your father wish to know the news on Lizzie?"

"I think we can hold off until we hear from Mr. Darcy again to see what is to happen next."

"Very well," Charles conceded, "Might I see you later on today?"

"I think I need to go into town today for some errands," Jane said slyly.

"I would be happy to assist in any way I can."

The two finished their light snack before Bingley packed up everything and helped Jane onto her horse.

After seeing that she made it home safely, Charles rode home, humming happily to himself.

Caroline was of course there to greet him with her displeasure of being left at home with absolutely nothing to do.

Bingley refrained barely from rolling his eyes, "This is the frontier, Carrie, what did you expect?"

"When you wrote and said Darcy was here assisting you, I expected him to be here."

Charles had been walking to his room, his sister falling him, her skirts swishing around her ankles.

Turning swiftly around, Charles leveled his sister with a glare he was sure Darcy would approve of.

"Caroline. Darcy is his own man and can do whatever he pleases without seeking any of our advice on the subject. He was here out of friendship to assist me in looking over Netherfield and he has done so. My neighbors are willing to further assist me in learning the land, releasing Darcy of needing to stay. He has other things to do."

"Oh Charles, you act like I don't know that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy isn't always busy doing things. He owns a great deal of land and is very rich. In order to make sure he stays that way, he'd have to see to such matters. Matters, however involving some nameless girl is scandalous."

"Ms. Elizabeth is not a nameless girl, Caroline. Neither Darcy nor I care about such things as scandals when it comes to lending assistance. It is what's done out here. People in the big city would stand by and watch a poor soul die before moving an inch to help," Charles said in disgust.

"Your time out here is obviously affecting you. Perhaps we should leave and return to the city."

"Leave if you want. I will be staying in my home."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

Caroline stomped her foot in frustration before storming off to find her sister.

Once his younger sister was out of sight Charles sighed in relief before going to his room and wash up for lunch. He wanted to look his best for when he met Jane later on that day.


	15. A Game of Tag and Checkers

The light streamed through the window, making Lizzie groan and roll over in bed. Frowning, she turned her head to see where she was. Her head throbbed, and she winced, digging the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"Jane, I had an awful dream. It was great up until I was practically hogtied by that cow pie, Darcy. Then these men were buying me drinks, not even knowing I was a girl. After that, it's a little fuzzy, but I think I was walking with this cute guy and we watched the stars..."

Darcy laid on his bedroll, a corner of his mouth pulled up with a smirk as he listened to Elizabeth recount her last evening.

 _So, she thought him a cow pie at one point and then a cute guy the next._ He was glad she was so out of it and was just lying in the bed instead of getting into trouble early in the morning.

It gave him time to read some of his book while she was out.

"Jane? Jane are you even listening to me?" Lizzie pulled the second pillow next to her off the bed and threw it, knocking the book out of Darcy's hands.

Darcy threw up his hands in annoyance and turned to look at the young woman still lying there in bed.

"Jane?" she called again.

"Your sister isn't here right now, and I believe that all of those things in your dream did happen and that you've been retelling your story to the cute cow pie guy," Darcy finally made his presence known.

He was slightly amused as she pushed herself up quickly on the bed in alarm, scooting to the furthest side of the bed. There was a bit of offense when she looked herself over as if he was the kind of man who'd take advantage of an intoxicated woman.

"Relax, nothing happened last night," he murmured, "As you can see, I'm on the floor."

Lizzie didn't seem convinced, noting her missing coat jacket.

"And did I also just take off my coat jacket as well last night?"

"No, you had a bit of a hard time and was complaining of hit after you had been sleeping for a couple of hours," Darcy cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable, "I figured since it was just the jacket, it wouldn't matter."

"Pervert," Lizzie muttered as she pulled herself out of bed and picked up her jacket. She paused and turned to Darcy who was still lying on the comfortable floor, "Can I have some privacy to change, or are you going to watch me?"

Darcy pulled himself up off the floor, taking his book with him. His eyes didn't break contact with her's until he opened and closed the door behind him.

Will wasn't sure what he was expecting from her in the morning. Apparently, her pleasantness only lasted as long as the alcohol did. There were no plans for today other than to rest and then head out of town at night. He could also check to see if Charlie got his telegram. Darcy wasn't sure when he was planning on bringing Ms. Elizabeth back, but hopefully sooner rather than later. The last thing he had to be wary of, was Wickham's brother. He would be lurking nearby. The twins were never that far apart. The problem was not being in a position where he was caught off guard. Especially now that he had Ms. Elizabeth traveling with him.

A sound from inside the room made Darcy frown and cross the short distance to the other side of the hallway to knock on the door.

"Elijah?" Darcy waited for her to respond but was answered with silence.

He opened the door and found the room empty, the window open and the curtains slightly blowing in the soft breeze. Darcy cursed under his breath as he left the room to catch her downstairs.

Lizzie never felt so free and filled with giddiness as she escaped the room and the grumpy Mr. Darcy. She had climbed onto the overhanging roof and found a safe place to jump down from. There were a few people who saw her escape but didn't remark on it. Keeping the brim of her hat down to shield her face from anyone who might recognize her, Lizzie made her way to the livery.

With triumph, she slipped into the wooden structure and made her way to Sal's rented space. As she was walking down the wide hall, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty stall. Lizzie kicked at the person, catching their shin. They grunted but only tightened their grip on her before heaving her up over their shoulder.

"Let me go!" she demanded, wishing that she had an actual weapon right about now.

The person carrying her tossed her into the pile of hay and she finally saw the pissed face of Darcy.

"Oh," she gave an uneasy laugh and tried to smile, "I was just uh... paying Sal a visit."

Darcy crossed his arms over his chest and just looked down at her, not believing a word she said.

Lizzie sighed and threw up her hands in exasperation, "I mean can you blame me for wanting to run. Your hovering is almost as bad as Collins. Except he wasn't creepily watching me sleep from a few feet away."

"Despite appearances, I am a gentleman and I am honorable. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be out here making sure you didn't get yourself into any trouble."

Lizzie crossed her own arms, "As far as anyone else knows, I'm a young man traveling."

"A foolish one who could've easily been discovered last night when you were drunk if I hadn't interfered."

"Fine then, I won't drink. The stuff tastes awful anyway. Don't know why men drink it in the first place."

"You're coming back to the room with me. We won't be able to leave until dark."

Lizzie lifted an eyebrow, "Why not now when there's light?"

"To prevent anyone who might recognize you from notifying others."

"Afraid you'll be labeled my kidnapper," she chuckled, a smile appearing as she stood to her feet.

Darcy continued to remain stoic, "Out of the two of us, I'm receiving the most abuse."

She snorted, "As if, I rode half a day across my saddle on my stomach."

"And you are trying to prevent me from walking normally and having children. I'd say you're the abusive one in this relationship."

"Please, Darcy. If you actually admit something like that to anyone, you'd be sacrificing your manhood."

Darcy took Elizabeth back up to the room and made sure she would stay there this time by using handcuffs. He connected the other end to the bed and gave her a couple of books she could read to pass the time while he was out.

The first thing he did was go to the telegram office to see if he got anything from Bingley.

The question was expected. Unfortunately, he didn't have an answer for that yet. Darcy decided a window of a month wouldn't be too bad. Enough time for Ms. Elizabeth to see the world more, and to grow tired and homesick... if he was lucky. Maybe if he was really fortunate, she would tire out even before that date. Wickham's brother he still wasn't sure about. No doubt he was around and just hadn't shown his face yet. George didn't seem to know, or at least hadn't said anything about Anthony yet. Their relationship always confused Darcy. Neither acting like twins, though they were. There were more different than they were similar, with the only thing they had in common being that they both liked to get into trouble.

After sending his reply to Charles, Darcy made his way to the general store to pick up some trail food for later on. The space was dim, the only source of light coming through the windows. The aisles were narrow and he had to tread carefully so as not to knock something off a shelf. As he found what he was looking for, he heard a woman talking about a missing girl.

"My sister knew that her daughter was going to get herself into trouble one day. She was just hoping to marry her off before then. Now she's either run off or was kidnapped. Lord only knows where she is. There will be no recovering her even if someone was to find her. That girl is no doubt lost to her family now and is probably with child. Oh, my poor sister."

The woman's dialogue was exhausting to Darcy and he felt a level of disgust for a woman who would so easily throw aside her relation and talk bad about them. Ms. Elizabeth didn't seem the type who wouldn't put up a fight if she were captured. Hadn't she proved that twice when she lashed out at him? He didn't know a single girl who would do the same in her case.

She never gave up or gave in. The fire in her eyes and the determination was something he could admire in her.

Buying his items, he went back into the building where he was renting the rooms. He gave a courtesy knock before entering the room where Ms. Elizabeth was hopefully still inside.

When he opened the door, he found her lying on the bed on her stomach, a book open and one hand propping up her head. At his entrance, Lizzie turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Saw your aunt," he said in a way of greeting as he closed the door behind him.

"Aunt Phillips? What did she want?" Lizzie screwed up her face in annoyance.

"Well, she didn't necessarily want anything. She was talking about you and your disappearance."

"No doubt really worried about me," Lizzie scoffed before resuming her reading.

Darcy rose an eyebrow, "Do you not get along with your aunt?"

"I don't technically get along with my mother or my Aunt Philips. I never turned out to be the woman they wanted me to be."

"And that would be?"

"Obedient," she gave him a cheeky grin which caused him to return it with a smile of his own.

"What did you pick to read?" Darcy asked, stepping closer to the bed to unlock the handcuffs.

"Mark Twain's Huckleberry Finn."

"How am I not surprised," he shook his head as he grabbed a seat for himself.

Lizzie finally sat up, rubbing her now free wrist, "You presume to know me now?" She arched an eyebrow in challenge.

"I wouldn't dare," Darcy smirked.

Lizzie moved to sit cross-legged on the bed and produced a deck of cards, "George brought them over for me. We played a couple of games before he went down to find a game of poker."

"Yeah, I think I saw him go into the saloon."

Darcy wasn't sure how he felt about George being in the room with Elizabeth, especially when he had handcuffed her to the bed. He basically left her defenseless and stuck.

 _Not a smart move, Darcy._

"Want to play checkers?" she smiled, "I figured, since you're keeping me in here until night, you ought to entertain me with at least a few rounds."

"Checkers? That's not a card game," Darcy pointed out.

"I know, but there are two colors; red and black. We can pretend they are the chips. Use your imagination, Mr. Darcy," she chuckled.

Darcy stood up and took a seat at the foot of the bed. He looked at the quilt he was sitting on and found that it was a checker pattern.

He was given a stack of clubs and spades while she held the hearts and diamonds. After setting up their makeshift board, they began.

Again Darcy wondered about the woman he was with and how in such a short acquaintance, he felt more alive than before knowing her.

His staring at her was finally caught by her looking up from the game. She gave him a mischievous smile before taking two more of his cards.

Darcy needed to be careful. Letting her capture his pieces was one thing, but letting her capture his interest was something else entirely, and not what he needed.


	16. Curious Case of Mr Douchebag

Darcy looked out the window, observing the sun setting in the distance. It was finally time for them to depart. Letting out a sigh, he turned to look at the sleeping woman in the bed. He had draped his coat over her about a half an hour ago after dinner. The game of checkers with the substitute cards had been a hard battle of humility for both of them. Mostly, it was for Darcy who was unused to losing. Apparently, it was the same for Elizabeth because, with every victory she had over him, it was followed by a triumphant cheer and a demand for another game. Whenever he won, he only allowed a small smile to appear which incited the woman's anger. Evidently, it looked smug to her and she declared that it was pure luck that he had won and that she was going too easy on him, and of course they had to play again.

Darcy was pretty sure he'd be happy never to play checkers for at least a year after today.

Now she slept peacefully, and he found that he preferred her asleep then causing mischief. Though when they weren't arguing and were only talking, he found that he enjoyed her company a lot. No, it wasn't only at that time. She made everyday things seem amusing, and with every new experience for her, Darcy found himself enjoying it himself. Albeit, he'd never let her anywhere near a saloon again.

Getting up from the chair he had placed by the window, he crossed the room to the bed and shook her shoulder to wake her up.

A frown appeared on her face, though she didn't wake up. When she did open them, Elizabeth sat up and yawned.

"We'll be heading out soon. Get ready," he ordered as he moved to pack up his own belongings he brought with him.

"Can I at least wash up before we go?"

Darcy, facing away from her now, slightly turned his head in her direction in thought.

"You can wash in the basin before we go."

He heard the bed creak as she got up. She wasn't wearing her boots, so her footsteps were softer than his. There was the sound of her digging into her bag before she again moved to where the water basin was located in the room.

Elizabeth frowned at the man's back, noticing that he was making no effort to leave the room.

"Can I have some privacy?" she asked in exasperation.

"I ain't going to look."

Her eyes widened in shock, "You're planning on staying in here while I wash? What kind of sick pervert are you?"

Darcy let out another sigh, something he found himself doing a lot recently.

"My back is towards you. The mirror is right behind the water basin. You can see if I'm looking at you. I'm however not leaving the room. Not after your little escape this morning."

Elizabeth, he could hear, was muttering under her breath but didn't argue further.

Lizzie pulled off her shirt, keeping a close eye on the man's back through the mirror as she did so. She untied the wrap around her chest and then quickly began to use the soap she had to start cleaning herself.

Darcy lifted his head slightly at the scent in the air. It was lavender. He dug into his bag and removed the bar of soap he had bought earlier that day.

The man had only shifted slightly before a towel was tossed at him.

"The hell you won't look. You're trying to look now!" she accused.

Darcy decided to stop moving and just hold up the bar of soap.

"Use this. It's pine scented. So, you won't smell so much like a woman."

There was a long pause before he heard her move towards him and then quickly snatch the wrapped soap out of his hand. There was a mumbled thanks as she went back to the basin.

Elizabeth smelled the soap and was pleased it didn't stink like whatever Collins uses. It was woodsy and fresh. Something in the back of her mind informed her that Darcy used this kind and she did her best to shake the image of her using the same bar of soap he did. It made her want to clean herself all over again. Toweling herself off, Elizabeth picked up her wrap and began winding it around her chest until she was at the end. Unfortunately, Jane had tied it for her because every time she tried it came loose. The last thing she needed was for it to fall while she was riding. Looking at the reflection in the mirror, she saw Darcy was still on the ground where he had been since she began. Taking a deep breath, Lizzie pulled her shirt on, still holding the ends to the wrap, and covered herself.

"Could you um...tie this for me?" she asked though she was screaming and kicking herself internally. How she'd never be able to live this one down.

She watched cautiously as the man got up from off the floor and walked over to her. His touch made her almost shiver as he took the ends she indicated from her hands. While she watched him through the mirror, he kept his eyes on his task and quickly finished.

"Can you still breathe?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just need to make sure it's tied tight enough so it doesn't come loose."

Darcy only nodded before moving away again.

Elizabeth looked down at the pine soap and quickly wrapped it back up in its cloth.

"Oh, here's your soap back." She offered it to him.

Darcy looked at the little block in her hand, "I got that one for you. Keep it."

Elizabeth had to thank him again before placing her old soap with her new one and run her hands quickly through her hair before she was satisfied that it would lay down and then she put her hat on.

Darcy saw her move towards the door and had to intercept her. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to a stop before she reached for the doorknob. Stepping in front of her with his hand on his pistol, he slowly opened the door and was satisfied that it was empty in the hall.

Elizabeth rose a confused eyebrow, "O-kay, that wasn't strange behavior at all."

"It's better to be cautious than dead," he remarked as he stepped out into the hall, allowing her to join him.

"There's someone who wants to kill us... or rather you. Cause obviously I haven't done anything to upset anybody."

It was Darcy's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Really? So not the half a dozen men you got free drinks from. You don't think they'd come after you?"

She shrugged, "Why would they?"

Darcy moved her along towards Wickham's room and he knocked on it once to let the other man know they were leaving now.

"Because though they say free, they might want something in return that is not money."

Lizzie wasn't sure she wanted to know to what he was referring to, so she decided not to press him.

The three of them made their way to the livery and Lizzie handed George back his cards, boasting how many games she won against Darcy. George was highly amused at hearing this and then began sharing stories of games he used to play with Darcy and his brother when they were children.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Anthony. He's my younger twin. He can be a pain at times," George said with obvious hesitation at the notice of Darcy's composure darken. Elizabeth noticed it too, though not sure why there seemed to be a great dislike of the younger Wickham.

"Are you close to your brother like they say all twins are?"

"We had a disagreement which led to us going our own way. Or rather me going my own way," George pushed his hat a little up before he went into saddle his horse.

Elizabeth frowned, not sure why they were keeping something from her.

While Elizabeth was saddling her horse, she heard someone step into the entrance.

"Don't ever talk about his brother again. Do you understand?" ordered Darcy in a low voice.

Elizabeth stopped her preparations and glared at Darcy.

"No, no I don't understand. Because you never tell me anything," she snapped.

Darcy walked closer, forcing her to tilt her head up to look at him.

"There are things you need to know, and there are things you don't and you're just being nosy just to feed your curiosity. I suggest you abandon your search."

Annoyed at the man telling her what to do, she glared defiantly back up at him until he moved back to finish preparations with his own horse.

Every single time she thought he wasn't such a jerk and can possibly be someone she wouldn't mind traveling with, he'd shove his stick back up his ass and adjust it to being a prick.


	17. Hanging on For A Hero

**A/N: Like seriously a thousand pardons. I'm deeply sorry it's taken me so long to get back to the story. Post college is not easy and work is super draining that I immediately fall to sleep right afterward. Though I've been writing, it's been original stories and not fanfiction, but I plan to continue...I just may be really slow to do so. Thank you for being patient.**

They rode on in silence, Lizzie glaring holes into Darcy's back.

Since they had started out just as the sun was setting, they would soon be searching for a place to camp for the night before setting out in the morning.

The flat area they found had the shelter of trees around them, just in case, it began to rain. Wickham asked Elijah if he wanted to go collect some firewood with him.

Darcy wasn't pleased with the easy willingness of her confirmation to go with him. The look she gave him as she followed George made it obvious she was doing it to get back at him. Though he found it childish, he didn't allow himself to react, falling into the trap she laid. Instead, he unsaddled the horses and fed them before getting out his bedroll.

The two came back with Lizzie carrying the majority of the sticks.

"I'm glad you're doing your share of helping to set up camp, Wickham," Darcy said as he watched the two set down the wood.

"I was picking them up and Elijah offered to carry them. It's called teamwork," George feined offense as he arranged the wood and ignited them.

"George and I were seeing how many I could hold before they began to spill over. He can make any task more entertaining," Lizzie gave the other man a smile which only made Darcy frown before calling her attention.

"Elijah, set up your bedroll."

She looked put out and lifted her chin slightly in defiance, "Why would I set it up so early? That's just asking for bugs to find their way inside before I go to sleep later on."

"You're going to bed right now," Darcy ordered.

"I'm not some child you can order about and tell me when I am to go to bed!"

"But you are under my protection, and if you wish to be considered NOT a child, then you will do as you're told. George will get you up and you'll be allowed to keep watch over camp for a couple of hours between our shifts. That is if you can handle that."

George watched his young friend glare at Darcy before wordlessly stomping over to grab his bedroll. He began to set it up at the farthest part of camp from Darcy as possible.

"No," Darcy called out, making Elijah stop his progress. The older man pointed to the area next to his own bedroll, "Over here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Like I'd agree to something as stupid as that, you pervert!"

George choked back a chuckle at his young friend's boldness in calling Darcy a pervert. Elijah truly was a wonder.

Lizzie sulked under her covers, her back to Darcy as she laid there, not yet tired. She felt like she was five again and sent to bed early by her parents.

Thinking about it though, it offered everyone the chance to sleep several hours before they had to set out again. It was just the way Darcy said it that annoyed her.

Darcy was at a loss as to how he was to deal with Miss Elizabeth. George and probably even Bingley would know a better way to communicate with her. Wickham didn't have any difficulty in getting her to laugh or talk with him. He only earned her ire. If he was the worse bad guy she had to face, then he was keeping her safe. That was all that mattered in the end.

During the changing of keeping watch over the camp, Darcy decided to not rely on Ms. Elizabeth to wake him up. Instead, he would keep an ear open and check his watch every ten minutes until it was his turn to be up. She didn't speak to him, only laid back down, her back to him. Darcy fed the fire and pulled out one of his books to read a little.

He woke up with a start, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Looking over to the spot, he only confirmed what he had feared.

She was gone.

Darcy had been so tired last night that he had fallen asleep during his turn on watch.

Served him right for staying up during her watch as well.

Throwing back his covers, he got to his feet and quickly surveyed the campsite.

Her horse was gone.

Shit!

Darcy quickly grabbed his saddle and began prepping his horse.

Looking across the campfire, he saw that George wasn't where he was sleeping at yesterday either.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

He was going to have several words with her when he caught up to them, and he was going to wring George's neck for going along with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to turn around to meet up with Darce? I know you think he's just has it in for you, but I promise he's only treating you like he would any younger sibling," George asked, swaying lazily in his saddle, yawning once or twice from still not getting enough sleep.

"We don't need him. We were fine before he came along, we'll be okay without him.

George arched an eyebrow, "Need I remind you that he saved us from the robbers on the trail."

"Please don't go all Darcy on me," Lizzie groaned, "Yeah things started off bad, but once I get a gun and we are off bounty hunting, I'm sure it won't be as bad."

"And once you've gotten better at shooting. It won't do for you to go after a criminal if you can't draw and shoot fast enough. You'll die on your first day."

Lizzie sighed and slouched a little in her saddle.

Maybe it was too much to hope to be a bounty hunter so quickly.

"Perhaps you should do what I do and become an adventurer. Travel the countryside and see new places."

"But how would we eat with no money?"

"Poker."

Lizzie frowned, "Gambling is against the law...isn't it?"

Wickham laughed, "Some might think so, but it's not really. A lot of uptight people just disapprove of it."

"Oh." Lizzie tried to act nonchalant, but her naivete was apparent. Her mother was strongly against it, and so were many of the mothers in the town she lived in. Then again, her mother believed women should only wear dresses and be married by the time they were fifteen and give their husbands children. It was her mother's continued "shame" that none of her daughters were married yet.

"I'll teach you how to play." Wickham offered, drawing her attention back to the present.

"Alright."

They rode in silence, both still tired from lack of real sleep. The path they were on to Brighton had a drop off that fell about twenty yards with jagged rocks waiting at the bottom.

George rode ahead of Lizzie, letting her follow his path. It was narrow and Lizzie found herself growing tense. Her eyes drifted constantly to the cliff just to her left and she tightened her grip on the reins. Sal felt his mistress go agitated and he grew nervous in turn.

"And there's no other way to Brighton?" asked Lizzie, her mind screaming for her to go back to the safe trails.

"None that wouldn't take us at least ten days out of our way with no towns in between. Unless you know how to hunt food with your bare hands, we'd starve before we make it there."

The loose rocks under Sal's hooves made Lizzie shudder every time they moved too much in her opinion.

"We're almost to the other side," George called back to her.

Lizzie tore her eyes away from the progress of Sal's hooves and the cliff to look ahead. She relaxed slightly, ready to be back on solid ground once more.

That was when it happened.

Wickham's horse must've scared up the beast, but it was Sal who saw it and freaked.

Lizzie didn't have time to react fast enough to the sudden shift. The weight of her body slid completely to the left, her right foot out of its stirrup. Her left hand holding onto the horn was the only thing keeping her from falling off and over the cliff.

Her scream was enough to alert George and he pulled his horse to a stop and carefully dismounted.

"Elijah! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Her sweaty palms were slipping though and she looked down. Her left hand, which hung beside her head uselessly, was about a foot from touching the ledge. If she was able to fall safely from the saddle and catch the ledge, she could keep Sal safe and save her own life in the process.

Heart pounding in her chest and drowning out every other sound, Lizzie prayed she'd catch the ledge as her horse spooked once more.

Darcy picked up the trail of the two horses as quickly as he had before. Lucky for him, it didn't appear as if they were trying that hard to lose him. When he turned onto the more dangerous path to Brighton that went through the gorge, Darcy inwardly cursed Wickham.

Of course, George would choose the shorter path without thought of how dangerous it would be for someone who had never gone through it before.

Quickening the pace of his horse, he rode faster to catch them.

On reaching the beginning part fo where it drew narrow, Darcy dismounted and led his horse along the path, which is what travelers were advised to do. Voices up ahead made him grow alert.

Clicking his tongue, he encouraged his horse to move a little faster.

What he saw nearly made his heart stop. George was peering over the edge of the cliff talking to someone.

Elizabeth.

Darcy let the reins of his horse go and quickly dug the rope he carried in his saddle. He moved as quickly as he could on the loose rocks to where George was kneeling.

"Oh God Darcy. It happened so fast. I couldn't get to him in time." George spoke rapidly as soon as he saw him.

Darcy tasted bile on his tongue.

She...she hadn't fallen and...dear God help him. She wasn't dead was she? That, he would never be able to forgive himself for.

Swallowing the bile back down, Darcy looked over the edge to see Lizzie clinging onto the side of the rocks. He could tell she was trembling and was barely able to keep herself up.

"Tie this around your horse's horn and tie the reins to a secure bolder. I'll go down and get her." Darcy ordered, taking control of the situation.

He pulled off his duster, his gunbelt and rolled up his sleeves as he tied one end of the rope around himself.

George looked dumbfounded for a second before moving into action.

Once George confirmed that the rope was secured and so was the horse's reins, Darcy began to lower himself over the side of the cliff.

He heard her trembling sobs as he drew closer. Repelling down to the side of her to keep any rocks from falling on her, he saw her white knuckles trembling from where they held a tiny ledge.

"Elizabeth, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay, I promise," he spoke in a soothing voice to calm her down.

"I can't hold on much longer," Lizzie sniffed. Face still looking forward, not daring to move.

Darcy felt himself run out of rope and he looked up to see George holding his part ready to start pulling them up. Looking back down, he was still a foot above reaching down and grabbing her.

"I need you to work with me here. I need for you to reach up and grab my hand."

Apparently, she felt secure enough to shake her head slightly.

"I don't have enough rope to go down further so you have to climb," Darcy tried again.

"I can't."

Darcy tried to think of a way to motivate her. He thought of his sister and how he'd use examples to coerce her to feel motivated.

"You can." Darcy said confidently, "You climb your favorite tree all the time, don't you? It's just like climbing your tree."

He watched with bated breath as she slowly moved into a position to support her lower half better to push herself up. His hand itched to finally be able to grab her as she slowly sought out finger holds and crawled up, inch by inch.

The moment he saw her shaky fingers give, he twisted his body around and caught her by the back of her collar.

She had let out a scream that was cut off by the sudden stop to her fall.

Darcy grunted softly as he used all of his strength to pull her up while righting himself in the process. He felt her hands find his legs as she clawed at his pant legs to get higher. Once he felt her wrap her arms around his waist he was able to relax a little better. Adjusting his hold on her, Darcy lifted her from under her armpits and had her reposition her hold to be around his neck. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist now and he looked up to George to confirm he was ready to be pulled up.

Darcy pushed Lizzie over the edge to safety before pulling himself up. Breathing hard, he looked over to see George kneeling beside Lizzie and asking if she was alright. She just nodded numbly not saying a word.

Wiping the sweat that accumulated on his brow away, Darcy untied the roped from around his waist and began to wrap it back together.

"D-Darcy," came a shaky voice from behind him.

Looking behind him, he saw Lizzie standing there, arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Thank you." Her eyes were slightly pink from tears but she looked him in the eye nonetheless. "If you hadn't bothered to come after me. If you hadn't talked me into moving. I would've... I would've..." She shuddered and tightened her arms around her middle.

Darcy was an idiot. Here he was worrying about coiling his rope back up when he should've been seeing to her.

George was useless, just patting her on the back and saying "That was a close one, wasn't it" was not what she needed. She wasn't Elijah. She was Elizabeth. A young woman who nearly died.

Dropping his rope, Darcy crossed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. She didn't protest at all but leaned into his embrace. Her head fitted perfectly under his chin as he rested it on top of her disheveled hair. Her arms uncoiled from around her waist and snaked around his middle. For a minute in a half, he just held her.

Moving slightly away, Darcy cupped her face with his big hands and rested his forehead on hers.

"Please don't scare me like that ever again. I thought I lost you," he whispered so only she heard him.

"I'm sorry."

The kiss was something none of them had expected. Darcy, not thinking about where he was at the moment, kissed the top of Lizzie's forehead before one last squeeze and let go. Lizzie was shocked but didn't say anything, not wishing to think too much on what just happened.

George was the most confused out of all of them.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something?"

Darcy looked over at his childhood friend. It was time he was told the truth, though he wasn't sure how it would affect the future.

"Elijah is actually a woman. Miss Elizabeth is her real name. I knew for some time now. That is why I've taken responsibility of her during the trip."

Wickham shook his head, "Well duh she's a woman. I'm not dense, Darcy! I'm talking about that kiss. Since when were you two that close? Did something happen in town that night that I wasn't aware of in your room?"

"Nothing happened, Wickham. You should know me better than that." Darcy growled.

"I do know you Darcy, which is why your sudden behavior is...well not you."

"Can we just not talk about it," Lizzie asked hurriedly, putting distance between herself and Darcy now. "Instead I want to know how long you knew I was a woman."

"Well, you have a woman's figure- your hips I mean. Though to others, it might not be so obvious. Figured you had a reason for dressing up like a man so I just played along from the beginning."

"George is a little not right in the head when it comes to understanding queues." Darcy explained, "He isn't good with women."

"And you clearly are," Lizzie scoffed.

George chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, "Can't say that he's wrong on that count. Don't pick up on those social queues and all. Been called a 'heartless bastard' while playing a few games of poker. Usually, that label is after I clean every one of their money. And hey, it ain't my fault they played till they were broke. It ain't on me that they have families to go home to and feed."

Lizzie was glad she never played poker now against George. Though he seemed friendly at times, he apparently had one person's life he cared about; his own.

The man only shrugged and walked over to gather his horse's reins. Darcy gathered Sal's and tied his own horse's reins to the other horse's saddle.

Lizzie walked ahead of him, keeping far away from the edge.

"How exactly did you end up over the side of the cliff anyway?" Darcy asked after they were back on the normal trail with solid ground. They mounted their horses and set out once more.

"Something I think startled Sal. I'm not sure what it was though." Lizzie said, holding her reins tightly as if she was afraid to be thrown off again at any moment.

"A lizard!" George pronounced suddenly. He held something up that dangled in his grasp. "Figured you should be the one to eat it since it almost killed you. Call it a victory."

Lizzie rose an eyebrow and glanced over at Darcy who only shook his head.

"Thanks?"

George only gave a grin, "Ain't no thing. Least I could do since Darcy went down and saved you."


	18. A Proposing,Scheming,Plotting Sorta Day

**A/N: Yes I know this chapter is short and that it's been a while since I've posted and you deserve more, but work is slowing down my creative juices and I'm working on a project as an illustrator for a book. (Putting that college money to good use *thumbs up*) Decided it was time to step back and take a look at some of our old friends and new ones...**

As time passed with her sister not around to keep her company, Jane was appreciative of Charles's presence. The gentleman would call on her at home or escort her through town while she was out running errands. He kept her updated on his friend and her sister's exploits.

"Have you ever thought about traveling?" she asked him one day, "Like your friend I mean."

Charles's brows furrowed in thought, "When I was still at the university, but since then I've done my fair share of traveling. Darcy has described me as a man who would get up and do anything in an instant." He chuckled at this past memory, "I confess I do come off as very impulsive at times."

"Do you? I hadn't noticed." Jane answered honestly.

Charles gave her a warm smile, admiring the way she blushed in response and looked down at the basket in her hands.

"Has your sister written to you?" Charles changed the topic, wanting to get Jane speaking again.

"Yes, she seems to be having fun. Though some of the things she recounts have me worried for her safety and her reputation if she ever did wish to marry later on."

"I'm sure with Darcy with her, Lizzie is as safe as she would be at home. He takes prodigious care of those who are under his protection. No harm will come to Lizzie."

His reassurance made Jane look up to meet his eyes with a grateful smile. It made his heart skip a beat.

Stopping, which in turn made Jane stop beside him, he turned and held one of her delicate hands.

"Miss Bennet. Jane. I know we have not known each other for a very long period of time, but I wish, I would very like, you to consider me serious in my pursuit of you. If I may be so bold," He lowered himself onto one knee, making Jane gasp in surprise and drop her basket of flowers, "I would like to offer my hand in hopes that you could see yourself marrying such an impulsive stranger who can no longer find meaning in life without you. Please, will marry me and make me the happiest of men."

Jane's free hand covered her mouth, hiding half her face. Her chest heaved from the excitement. She wanted to laugh, to cry, to squeal yes.

Charles stayed on one knee, grinning like a fool himself, chuckling until Jane was able to bob her head in the affirmative.

Standing to his feet, he brought the hand he was still holding up to his lips and kissed it affectionately. He then kissed her cheek and then the other before he felt bold enough to steal one kiss on the lips quickly. They held hands then, Charles picking up the fallen basket and retrieving the flowers that had fallen out. The happy couple continued their way to the top of the hill which had been their destination.

Jane's joy was unmatched, and she couldn't imagine herself happier...except.

Her joy dampened a little. Charles, giving her every attention, noticed the worry that was barely detectable in her brow.

"Is everything alright? Have I done something to offend you?"

"No, no everything is well. It's just...I had always wished, had dreamed, that Lizzie would be there with me when I got married. I can't imagine her not being there, and I know she would want to be present."

Charles saw her point and then came up with an idea.

"I shall send a telegram to Darcy. I cannot imagine not having him stand up with me as my best man. He will surely be able to get your sister and himself back well in time before the wedding."

The mention of the wedding made the couple smile at each other once more, and Charles gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Everything will turn out well, you'll see."

Caroline Bingley was incensed. She had never been more displeased in her life! Well at the present part of her life.

The whole point of her coming out west to this "Godforsaken part of the country", was to gain favor in Darcy's eyes. He would see how well she suited to the role of mistress of large households and then he would be bound to propose to her, as the only suitable choice for miles.

To have Mr. Darcy taken away from her no sooner after she had arrived by a country bumpkin! It was insupportable! What was worse now, her own brother was practically engaged to her country bumpkin's sister.

Yes, she had to admit the older sister was quite pretty and held better manners than the rest of the townspeople she had to endure, but that was beside the point.

Caroline looked to her sister for help on the matter.

"I don't see what you can do, Caroline. Darcy isn't even here anymore." Mrs. Louisa Hurst said tiredly, fanning herself while reclining back on one of the sofas in the room. She wasn't appreciating the heat of the west.

"I know! There must be some way to get him to come back!" Caroline paced the room in great agitation.

"I don't see how that can be conspired to happen."

"His sister perhaps!" Caroline turned to her sister in satisfaction.

Mrs. Hurst shook her head, "The girl has a chaperone as well as her cousin who would give Mr. Darcy notice if something were to happen to her."

"Perhaps an urgent message from Charles then."

"Saying what?"

"Oh, anything! That he gave up this foolish idea of living here and that he is going back east with us. Surely with Charles no longer here Darcy is bound to return to collect what he left behind."

"Did he leave anything behind?" Louisa furrowed her brow questioningly.

That made Caroline pause for a second, "It doesn't matter. With Charles no longer here to support the Bennet family, Mr. Darcy would feel no obligation to continue to put himself in the company of that Bennet girl."

"And when he should return to find Charles still here..."

Caroline shrugged, "Charles can just say whatever he does, maybe we can convince him to go back east and there will be no lie in our scheme. Mr. Darcy knows how impulsive Charles can be if our brother says he is staying."

Louisa shook her head, "I just hope you are considering everything."

"I have considered everything." Caroline lifted her chin, "Even if Mr. Darcy fell for the schemes of that Elizabeth Bennet, she can hardly be anything than a passing fancy. He will have his way with her and discard her if he hadn't done so already. She has nothing really to recommend herself."

Louisa was about to something in response to this but the sound of the front door opening, and quick footsteps ceased their discussion.

Charles entered the room, face bright and smile wild as he could hardly stop moving from his clear excitement.

"Sisters, I ask that you wish me joy for I am to be the happiest of men."

Caroline and Louisa looked at one another before looking back at their brother.

He had been patiently waiting, biding his time for a moment to act. So far, he found little openings to put his plan into action, but he was a patient man when it came to revenge. Out of all the ways he had thought to hurt his old friend, this was by far the cruelest yet!

Oh, he could see everything lining up so perfectly. It was almost time for him to make his appearance.

But had to be careful, he couldn't have _him_ spoil things, the traitorous bastard!

He watched from a distance as the small figure walked between the two tall men, his hungry eyes following them in particular as they were ushered by strong arms towards the boarding house. The taller man dressed in black, giving one last glance around before following the smaller figure inside.

 _Soon_ , he thought. A grin played at his lips as he played with the knife in his hand.


	19. Just A Small-Town Girl

Darcy hadn't been able to shake the uneasy feeling that had grown since their arrival in Brighton. The town was livelier than Meryton, with people bustling about on foot or in carriages to their destinations. The women's dresses were of finer quality and the men didn't have mud caked on their boots like they did.

Dismounting, Darcy held onto Lizzie's horse while she dismounted. She didn't seem particularly pleased at the unwanted attention, now that she was in public, and where she looked for all the world to be a young man.

"I don't need you hovering over me. I'm fine. You'll draw too much attention to us." She said in a low voice.

Darcy didn't care. His priority was her safety, and if he had to be a little more overbearing than in the past, then so be it. She could hate him for it. He had no doubt that he was her least favorite person in the world. None of that mattered if no harm came to her.

Not bothering a reply, Darcy jerked his head in the direction of a hotel. They would get settled in and possibly bathe before seeking a meal.

George surveyed the streets, looking hungrier for entertainment than nourishment.

As the trio made their way inside the hotel, Darcy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Looking over his shoulder, he checked every face in the crowd and any dark corners he could before instinctively putting a protective hand on the small of Elizabeth's back as they ascended the steps into the hotel.

Lizzie sent him a confused and questioning expression once the door had closed behind them.

"Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing." He quipped.

She looked doubtful but didn't press him on the matter.

Darcy stepped up to the front desk and thumbed his hat off his head and let it dangle by the stampede strings.

"Need two rooms. Preferably next to each other." He said in a harsh tone.

Lizzie looked up at him at his change in demeanor. The man at the front desk looked over the small group, his eyes lingering longest on Elizabeth.

"Just the two?" The asked gruffly. Darcy's silence only serviced to gain a grunt of dismal from the man as he procured two sets of keys and set them on the desk. "That'd be six dollars per night. First payment due up front."

Darcy kept his eyes leveled on the man as he dug on hand into his pocket and pulled out the necessary bills.

The hotel worker's expression brightened only slightly before he pushed the keys towards Darcy while at the same time snatching up the bills.

"What be your business here in Brighton, sirs?"

"Just passing through."

"Well there are plenty of diversions here. I'm sure your young companion would be very interested in our more recent attraction. A circus has come into town. Lasso, marksman and even eating competitions. You name it. There are performances by talented men and women in knife throwing and predictions. Many pretty faces too I might add that will ensure the young lad will have a good time."

Darcy picked up the keys and made a grunt un reply before moving towards the staircase leading to where the rooms were located.

"Have a nice stay." Called the man from behind them.

"Why are you being so rude? He was only being polite." Lizzie asked as she had to pick up her pace to follow Darcy's long gait.

"He was only meddling."

Lizzie scoffed, "Don't see how any of what he said was meddling. The circus actually sounds like fun."

"Before you even ask, no. You won't be allowed to go."

"Why not?" Lizzie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I said so." Darcy said automatically as he opened one of the rooms and stepped inside. He had tossed the other to George to let him have free will on whatever he wanted to do while here.

Lizzie stood in the doorway, not entering the room.

"What is with you and your suffocating restrictions? Is this why you're always alone? Because no one can bare to be in such boorish company."

Darcy sighed, running a hand through his hair before turning around to face her.

She was angry with him again. After being frightened to death almost a half a day ago, she was back to her normal stubborn self.

"It's been a long journey. Perhaps you'd like to take advantage of a bath. I need to go see to something and will be back shortly." He stepped around her, making her have to side-step into the room, and he closed the door behind him.

Looking both ways down the hall, Darcy made his way over to Wickham's room and gave a sharp knock.

It opened, revealing a half-dressed George who looked like he was preparing for a quick bath himself.

"I need you to watch her, until I've surveyed the area. Don't let her out of the room and under _no_ circumstances are you to allow anyone inside."

"She could flee through the windows."

"Not unless she wants to break her ankles from the three-story drop. There's no easy way up or down from the window."

"I'm sure you're just over-worrying yourself. She'll be fine."

"Wickham, for once in your life man up and stop being so goddamn flippant. I don't care if it's your way to cope over what happened in the past, but right I need you to be serious."

George nodded silently and went back into his room to retrieve his shirt and slipped it back over his head. He picked up his gun and belt and fastened them around his waist.

Darcy watched his childhood friend station himself in front of Darcy's door.

Feeling a little bit more at ease. He gave a final nod to the man before tracing his way back downstairs.

Elizabeth pulled her hat off and set it down on a chair situated in the corner of the room. Running her hands through her hair, she felt extremely gross from pathetic attempts to wash up on the trail and washing only in a basin. Looking around the room, she found an adjoining one that held a large tub. She tested out the nozzles and after twisting them, a gush of water came out.

 _Indoor plumbing!_

She undressed from her clothes and then unraveled the band around her chest and dug the soap she had gotten from Darcy. Stepping into the tub, she sighed appreciatively at being submerged in hot water. She closed her eyes and let the tension leave her aching muscles.

Elizabeth imagined Jane liking this, especially her mother. It made her want to laugh, thinking about her mother unwilling to leave the tub, but stay in it for hours and hours until her skin ultimately looked shriveled from being in the water for too long.

Slowly going about the task of washing up, Elizabeth allowed her mind to wander to think about Darcy.

Her opinion of him continued to change. Every time she thought she hated him, he'd do something sweet and caring. Every time she thought she could end up liking him, he'd revert back to his old ways of being insufferable.

She lowered her body down further under the water until it covered the top of her head, submerging herself fully.

 _Why had I said those mean things to him? Why did he not argue with me? Why had he kissed me?_

Coming back up to the surface, Elizabeth wiped her face of the access water and rested her head on the back of the tub.

She let out a sigh and tried to think of what she was doing here. Her hands clutched the bar of soap to keep it from getting lost in the water. Holding it up to her nose, she closed her eyes and pictured Darcy. A spontaneous decision to leave the house was suddenly transformed into a journey with two men with so many new experiences. Being held up by robbers, getting drunk, nearly falling to her death off a cliff, and experiencing indoor plumbing and bath.

Somehow, the disappointment of not succeeding in her pain of becoming a bounty hunter was alleviated by all of this. The idea of being alone and traveling in parts of the country where she might've been killed or worse sent a chill down her spine, or maybe that was the water cooling down finally.

Getting out of the tub, Elizabeth dried herself off and looked around. She didn't have extra clothes to spare, thanks to her mother being stingy about her having trousers to begin with. Not desiring to pull on dirty clothes after such a nice bath, she moved to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, still wrapped up in her towel.

She noticed Darcy's bag lying at the foot of the bed on the floor. Her curiosity got the best of her, and with the amount of money he seemed to have, he must have an extra pair of clothes she could borrow.

Bending over, she picked up the saddle bags and set them on her lap. She opened the first and a rolled-up shirt that looked clean. It was a deep dark blue. She continued to look deeper and found something she was sure was an unmentionable before succeeding in finding trousers. As she set the bag back down on the floor where she got it, a piece of paper fell out and fluttered to the ground. She retrieved it and was about to put it into the bag when she flipped it over and saw a young lady, most likely younger than she, with a younger version of Darcy. They were smiling as they stood next to each other, Darcy having a protective hand around her.

Elizabeth felt her heart forget to beat as she stared at the photo a little longer before jamming it back into the bag.

Shuddering, Elizabeth looked at the clothes she had taken from Darcy's bag. She slowly and numbly pulled them on, not bothering to tie the band around her chest to hide herself. For some reason she felt a wave a tiredness and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Darcy's clothes were too big on her, engulfing her short arms and legs. She nestled herself into the pillows at the top of the bed and closed her eyes, trying to forget the contents of photograph.

Darcy was satisfied, at least for now, that there seemed to be nothing amiss. He hadn't seen any lurking figures around, and when he returned to the hotel and to his room. He found a little annoyed George still standing post in front of Darcy's door.

"She's asleep. Been so for at least ten minutes. Could hear her snoring a few minutes ago."

"Thank you, George." And Darcy really meant it. His "thanks" was also a form of an apology for his words.

George only shrugged, looping his thumbs into the top of his trousers before moving back to his room, trying once more for that bath.

Darcy waited until he saw his friend enter the room before entering his own. Moving as quietly as he could, Darcy stepped inside and closed the door behind him, locking it with a click.

His eyes instantly found Elizabeth, curled up at the top of the bed in what looked like his clothes. The picture made his heart skip before he forced himself to think on other things.

Moving across the room, he picked up his bags and walked into the adjoining room to take his bath.

After doing a quick wash, he set about the task of shaving the short beard that was trying to grow on his face. He kept one ear open, and the door slightly cracked, to make sure Elizabeth was still asleep.

It surprised him that she had went to bed right after her bath, figuring she'd still be spitting vinegar about not being able to go out and explore Brighton.

Darcy's clothes, he found, had disappeared from his bag, no doubt the ones Elizabeth was wearing. That pair unfortunately had had the picture of his sister and him in them.

Checking his bag, he found it tucked against the side next to his underclothes.

He sighed in relief and pulled it out to look at.

She looked so happy in this photo. That summer was the summer when…

Darcy didn't want to dwell on it. Instead, he tucked the photo in the pocket of the trousers he was able to find to put on and then a shirt. He ran a hand through his wet hair, making the dark curls fall slightly in his face when he was finished.

Moving back into the other room, Darcy looked over at Elizabeth, she had switched to laying on her other side facing away from him.

Fastening his gun belt around his waist, he cleared his throat.

"We should eat before it gets darker. I don't want to be out after nightfall."

There was no response.

"Miss Bennet."

"I'm not hungry." Came her soft reply.

Well, Darcy now knew it wasn't because she was asleep that she didn't hear him.

"You need to eat, or else you'll be starving during the night."

"I'm not hungry."

Darcy moved over to the bed and stopped to where he was standing over her.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just tired."

"You can sleep after you've finished eating."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Want me to bring you something back?"

"No."

This stilted conversation was more of his thing, not hers, and made him curious and alert that something was off.

"Is it… is it your… time?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for making it sound more awkward.

His sister, he recalled, becoming more emotional when her female sickness came around every month. Sometimes she'd be crying over nothing, or angry with him over the smallest thing he might've said. Mostly she just preferred to lay down in her bed and be left to her own devices until it was over.

 _"_ _There's no point in telling you, you wouldn't understand because you're a man!"_

If Elizabeth needed her space like his sister, then he'd give it to her.

"If you need me, I'll be just downstairs. I won't be far." He promised before moving from the bed and leaving the room.

George trotted downstairs after his bath and shave. He was wearing his best clothes and pulling on the cuffs of his sleeves to straighten them out. Smiling, he anticipated the pleasure he was going to have at poker games and other gambling events he could find. Looking about the dining room area, George's eyes fell on Darcy's dark figure sulking at a table nursing a drink.

He sidled up to him and sat down in the seat next to his.

"Not hungry?"

" _She's_ not hungry?"

George rose an eyebrow and leaned forward, "I feel like I'm missing part of what happened between you two. Another fight?"

"I don't know. Yes… no. All I said when I came in the room was that it was time to eat. She said she wasn't hungry."

George leaned back in his seat, smacking the table with a loud thud, "Whelp, that means that's she's not hungry… or in the mood to be around people. Take your pick."

"I figured it was the… female… sickness." Darcy cleared his throat.

"Possibly, or she just is upset after you shut her down when she spoke interest in seeing Brighton."

Darcy gave his childhood friend a sideways glare.

George shrugged, "She's a small-town girl, and you're putting restrictions on her going out and enjoying her time out."

"It's not…" Darcy raked his hand through his hair, "I'm not trying to restrict her. Not at least to the point where she can't go out and experience new places. It's just that she's just been through a stressful experience. I think some time away from excitement would be good for her."

"You mean for you."

Darcy looked at George as if he grew a second head just then.

"It's kind of obvious the kind of poker player you'd be Darce—"

"—I _don't_ gamble."

"What I _mean_ is, that you're a guy who'd play their cards close to your chest. Anything you deem worth protecting, you will go out of your way not to lose them."

"I suggest you get to your point quickly, George. I'm starting to lose my patience."

"Just loosen up, Darcy. That's all I'm trying to say. Enjoy some time with her as her companion and not just some blessed bodyguard."

Darcy wanted to object but George was already out of his seat and striding to the door.

He shook his head and finally lifted the glass and drank the rest of the contents of his whiskey.

Elizabeth sighed as she sat on the side of the bed, looking out the window. It had grown dark already and she hadn't ventured yet outside her room. Darcy hadn't returned either, possibly brooding somewhere, or even yet, enjoying Brighton without her.

She frowned, not being able to picture it.

George however was no doubt laughing it up and running a few cons or winning poker games. He hadn't showed his face since their arrival.

"Stop acting so hopeless." She muttered.

Getting off the bed, Elizabeth set about wrapping the band of cloth around her chest and after reaching a decent knot to tie it in place, she pulled back on Darcy's shirt. If she rolled up the sleeves and tucked in extra material into her boots, it would look a little less ridiculous.

What did it even signify what she wore, she was just going down to eat?

Pushing her hair out of her face, she looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection.

A knock on the door made her look up.

Darcy was back already.

She stood up and gathered her hat to leave.

"You don't have to say anything. I'll just be downstairs eating. You don't even have to sit with me, I won't leave the building." She said as she turned around and just stared. "Jesus, you scared me, George. What are you doing here? I thought you would've been out playing poker."

Wickham gave a smile, his hands clasped behind his back, "Heard Darcy being a cad, figured you'd like some time away from him. What do you say, a night out in town with this devilishly handsome man?"

Elizabeth felt like chuckling, "What about Darcy? He'd be liable to burst a kidney."

"We won't be doing anything wrong. You'd be with me. You trust me, right?"

Between the two men, Darcy was technically the better one at protecting and the one who'd she trust with secrets, but time with George mindlessly exploring was definitely what she needed right now.

"Yes."

She accepted the offer to head out the room ahead of him, missing the smile as he closed the door behind them.

 **A/N: Well that's is taking Elizabeth out to see Brighton... or is he?**


End file.
